


ALFA FAIL

by MuerArt



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuerArt/pseuds/MuerArt
Summary: Steve es un alfa con una apariencia débil que muchos toman como beta u omega, todo menos un alfa como se conocen a esos grandes mastodontes dominantes. Jamás le importaron las criticas hasta que esa deliciosa fragancia a vainilla y chocolate entro a sus narices revelando la identidad de su omega destinado, cayendo perdidamente enamorado.¿Tony aceptaría a un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega? Su opinión no le importa a Steve ya que este será suyo por las buenas o por las malas.[Steve pre suero psicópata]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Quill/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 5





	1. PRÓLOGO

Se cree que los alfas deben ser altos musculosos, siempre con ese aire dominante. Ese es un estereotipo muy estúpido a mi forma de parecer ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque yo soy un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega, de no ser por mi aroma muchos seguirían creyendo que soy todo menos un alfa, sobretodo mi omega, mi omega, mi Tony.

_Ellos lo llaman acoso, yo lo llamo amor..._

_Es la única manera para mi._

Recuerdo el día que lo conocí, era tu primer día de clases en tu primer año de Secundaria, yo ya estaba en el último año pero fácilmente me confundían con alguien de primero. Ibas caminando con esa tierna apariencia de niño prodigio, guardabas tus cosas en tu casillero cuando pase detrás de ti y pude sentir ese rico aroma a vainilla y chocolate, en ese momento lo supe... Había encontrado a mi omega.

_Rellenando papeles, firmando renuncias..._

_Pero sigo fuera de su alcance._

Quise acercarme a ti pero cuando lo pretendía la vergüenza en mi me invadía o alguien más llegaba a tu lado, la primera vez fue ese chico de risos oscuros, Bruce creo que se llamaba, siempre estaba contigo, era tu confidente, tu mejor amigo, tu hermano de ciencia como solía escuchar a lo lejos. 

_Puedo nombrar a tu madre, a tu padre y_ _a la primera mascota que tuviste._

_Conozco tu lugar favorito para cenar, cuando tu cheque llega cada semana._

_Se que lavas tu ropa los domingos, y que separas la ropa blanca..._

Cuando supe que él era omega me sentí un poco aliviado, pero solo por un tiempo, te adaptaste tan rápido a la escuela que más gente te rodeaba pretendiendo ser tus amigos, entre tantos betas, omegas y peor aún, los malditos alfas.

_Y que tu coche necesita un nuevo neumático..._

_Porque puse esas púas la semana pasada._

No debería despreciar a los de mi misma categoría, no debería maldecir a los betas y omegas, eso no era algo común en mí, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil llegar a ti.

_Tengo un millón de fotografías, con las fechas en tinta roja..._

_Puse un walkie-talkie en tu habitación, para oírte dormir._

Con cada día deseaba ser como esos alfas, deseaba tener el valor y la fuerza de tomarte, marcarte, someterte y convertirte en la madre de mis hijos, con una belleza como la tuya nuestros bebes serian hermosos. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más Tony, el tiempo pasa y yo me iré de este lugar, las posibilidades de hacer realidad mi sueño eran cada vez más lejanas, no voy a permitirlo. 

_Todavía no lo sabes, pero me quieres..._

_Y yo te quiero a ti._

Mientras tanto sigo observándote de lejos, vigilando que aún no tengas una marca en tu cuello, velando para que llegue el momento en que esos alfas que te comen con la mirada desaparezcan. 

_Un día tendremos una bonita boda, y yo seré tu todo._

_Estaremos juntos para siempre, nunca nos separaremos._

_Tu no lo sabes, pero, cariño..._

_Yo ya tengo tu corazón._

Peter, Stephen, Thor y el que más me duele de todos... Bucky... Miren a mi Tony ahora que pueden, porque será la última vez... 

Después de todo... 

¿Quién culparía a un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega?

_Todavía no lo sabes, pero me quieres..._

_Y yo te quiero a ti._

_Un día tendremos una bonita boda, y yo seré tu todo._

_Estaremos juntos para siempre, nunca nos separaremos._

_Tu no lo sabes, pero, cariño..._

_Yo ya tengo tu corazón._


	2. PETER QUILL

Él sería el primero, necesitaba deshacerme de él rápido ya que era el más atrevido de todos, siempre tocando a mi Tony sin su consentimiento, al muy maldito no le bastaba con desnudarle con la mirada, o no, cada que podía se atrevía a ser coqueto con mi Tony a tal grado de sentirse con el derecho de tocar su trasero o darle besos en la mejilla con intención de llegar a su boca, lo peor de todo es que el muy cobarde lo hacía cuando no había alfas cerca, pero siempre estaba yo vigilando a lo lejos, pagaras por tocar lo que es mío. 

Por varios días te seguí y vi la maldita rata miserable que eras, no te bastaba con tocar lo que es mío, también tocabas lo que era de otros. Te vi Peter Quill, te vi ir a ese colegio, te vi esperar a esa chica de punk de cabello morado, te vi besarla, te vi ir con ella al hotel, te escuche gemir su nombre... Gamora... ¡¿SI YA TENIAS A ALGUIEN POR QUE TOCAS LO QUE ES MIO?!¡¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS CON MI TONY?! Claro, eres un alfa... solo querías tomar omegas a tu antojo, solo querías follar a mi Tony, querías que fuera parte de tu sucia colección ¿Verdad? Pues adivina que Quill, Tony ya tiene un alfa.

Al salir del hotel fue directo a su casa, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de despedirte de la chica, solo la dejo ahí dormida en el hotel, ¿Enserio Quill?... Juro que si hubieras echo eso con mi Tony te hubiera matado ahí mismo en la habitación haciéndote tragar tus estúpidos condones hasta que te asfixiaras, por suerte ya tenía otros planes.

Estaba solo, a decir verdad nunca me moleste en saber si tenía padres o hermanos, mi objetivo era deshacerme solo de él, que no quedara ni cenizas de su existencia, y eso hice. Rocié con gasolina alrededor de su casa, siempre vigilando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, mientras él estaba en su habitación yo entre por la puerta trasera que iba directo a la cocina, abrí las llaves de la estufa y cuando el olor a gas subió a mi nariz salí corriendo antes de que se impregnara en mi ropa, una vez afuera mire por la ventana hasta que llegaras. Ahí estabas Quill, debo decir que para ser un alfa reaccionas muy lento ¿Acaso no hueles el gas? pues yo sí, y mis cerillos también. 

-Steve...- Creo que susurraste mi nombre, no estoy seguro, pues al momento en que encendí uno de los fósforos lo arroje a la casa y corrí, me aleje lo suficiente para apreciar el infierno en la casa, después de 5 minutos vino el acto final, la casa exploto. Quill a la parrilla, no creo que a mi Tony le guste ese platillo, no, él se merece las mejores comidas, se cocinar cosas sencillas pero por mi castaño aprenderé los mejores platillos que su paladar merece, ansió que llegue el día en que mi Tony quede embarazado, quiero cumplir todos sus antojos, será hermoso ver esa pancita crecer...

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: CHICO DE LA LOCALIDAD MUERE EN INCENDIO"._ **

Después de todo... ¿Quién culparía a un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega?


	3. STEPHEN STRANGE

O como todos lo conoce, el Dr. Strange, nunca entendí porque si era un mago se nombraba Doctor, en fin. Un alfa que llego de intercambio de no sé dónde y ni me interesa, se hizo popular por sus actos de magia callejera, solo estúpidos trucos baratos, pero eso era lo peor. El maldito atraía la atención de mi Tony, veía como con cada truco mi castaño mostraba interés en ese tipo, más que nada por saber cómo se hacían esos trucos estúpidos... Ok lo admito... hasta yo sentía intriga, el bastardo era buen ilusionista, pero como dije y lo repito, nada más que estúpidos trucos baratos. Pero cada acto de magia venía con ligeros errores, errores que por muy pequeños que parezcan podían ser fatales.

-Cuchillas retráctiles...- Eso fue lo que Stephen le dijo a mi Tony, su nuevo truco era aquel donde él se metía en una caja y su asistente insertaba espadas alrededor para luego quitarlas y salir entero, o eso creería.

Mi Tony estuvo vulnerable, la muerte de Quill lo lleno de varios días de tristeza, Tony... no sabes lo furioso que me pone eso, ver cómo te consuelas en brazos de todos menos en los míos, yo soy quien debería consolarte, soy el único que debe aliviar tus penas. ¿Acaso sentías algo por Quill? No, alegabas que solo eran amigos y te dolía perder un amigo, perdóname Tony, no quería causarte esa angustia, tampoco las que vendrían.

Era una presentación especial, como en cada descanso Dr. Strange presentaba sus trucos en el patio trasero, todos estaban presentes, pero tu Tony, tú eras quien miraba el espectáculo con arrogancia ya que sabias el secreto del truco, ¿Qué crees Tony? Yo también ¡Tenemos tanto en común amor! Jeje...

La música comenzó y Stephen entro a la caja, su asistente Wong mostraba al público las cuchillas, asegurándoles que "eran reales". Wong era un chico beta, algo pasado de peso, pero bueno yo tampoco tengo el cuerpo que debería, pero lo compenso con mi inteligencia, algo que Wong no tuvo. El idiota siempre estaba tras de Stephen como perro fiel, eso me hacía pensar cosas, sobre todo por la manera celosa con la que veía a mi Tony, lo comprendo, pero descuida Wong... Tony ya tiene a alguien, solo que aún no lo sabe.

La música era uno de los elementos de distracción, algo a mi favor, pues yo sabía que nadie escucharía los gritos de Stephen, no hasta el momento en que Wong inserto la última cuchilla en la ranura y abrió la caja mostrando a un mago en trocitos. Bueno estoy exagerando, la fuerza de las cuchillas no era demasiada para amputarle partes del cuerpo pero si para perforar órganos, ¿Que esperaban? Ya que no pude conseguir cuchillas reales al menos atascar las falsas con pegamento industrial funciono.

Todos gritaron, otros corrieron por ayuda, los desafortunados como mi Tony quedaron salpicados de sangre al momento en que se abrió la caja y es que el idiota de Strange trataba de zafarse pero solo profundizo más las cuchillas en su cuerpo, ahora veo que de Doctor no tiene ni mínima idea. Mi pobre Tony manchado con gotas de sangre tu hermosa ropa amor... No te preocupes, cuando seas mío me asegurare que tengas los mejores atuendos, la ropa más fina solo para ti mi amor. Pero por favor espérame, muy pronto serán solo mis brazos los que te consuelen...

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: TRUCO SALE MAL Y MAGO MUERE EN EL ACTO"._ **

Después de todo... ¿Quién culparía a un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega?


	4. THOR ODINSON

El héroe del campo de futbol, el Dios, el adonis, la fantasía sexual de todo omega o beta, el maldito mastodonte rastrero hijo de... Ok, me calmare. Cada vez pierdo más la paciencia pero pensar en este tipo me hace querer vomitar bilis, maldita rabia, que lamentable que tenga que sentir esto de él... Antes no lo odiaba tanto como a Quill o Strange, al contrario, en su momento creí que era un buen compañero, solamente cruzábamos palabras cuando se requería y siempre era en un trabajos en equipo, uno pensaría que es el típico grandulón que deja que los demás hagan el trabajo mientras el descansa, pero no, Thor daba lo mejor de sí mismo, siempre de buen samaritano ayudando al pobre en desgracia... Que lastima que solo era una vil mentira para tapar su fachada de alfa perfecto.

Lo que más me duele es ver a mi Tony caer en sus engaños, verlo como antes buscando brazos donde consolarse, buscando hombros en donde llorar por la pérdida de Peter y Stephen, y ese bastardo de Thor no dudaba en acunarlo, si claro... Siempre de buen samaritano... Siempre en tu fachada... Siempre con mentiras, pero esta vez tú fuiste incluso más lejos que Quill. Solo basto un par de días para averiguar lo peor de ti Thor, tu debilidad más grande, tu pecado, tu Loki.

-"Debe ser una broma."- Fue lo que pensé al momento en que los vi besarse, juntos, alejados de la ciudad en una cabaña en el bosque, dejándose llevar por la pasión, así de simple, pero... Ellos eran hermanastros, hijos de la misma madre pero de diferente padre. Sabia poco sobre el asunto, en uno de los proyectos escolares tuve que visitar a Thor a su casa junto con mi mejor ami... Perdón, mi ex mejor amigo... Ahí conocimos a Loki Laufeyson, su hermanastro omega, tres años menor que el al parecer, lo único que nos dijo fue que su padre murió en un accidente, paso el tiempo y su madre volvió a casarse con un tal Laufeyson, Loki al parecer era un chico problema, muy orgulloso y siempre peleando con Thor... O eso parecía... Por esa razón el hermano asistía a una escuela diferente a la nuestra. Ahora veo que eso les favorecía, si, aja, como no... Fingiendo odiarse frente a todos pero aquí estaban ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro...

Mmm... Me pregunto ¿Cómo serán los gemidos de mi Tony? Oh dios... ¿Cómo será escuchar mi nombre salir de esos dulces labios? ¿Cómo será tocar esa hermosa piel acanelada? Saborearla, besarla, dejar mi marca en todo su cuerpo, llenar su interior de mi... ¡Ok ya basta! Me estoy saliendo de mi plan.

Lamento esto Thor pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, no solo por mi Tony pero incluso Loki no se merece esto. El incesto que tienen no me importa para nada, pueden follarse hasta entre sus primos, me importa un carajo. Lo que no tiene perdón es el hecho de que tengas a una omega embarazada de ti Thor, y peor aun cuando no reconoces que ese hijo es tuyo, pude verlo, pude escucharlos, soy testigo de ese desprecio que hiciste a esa tal Jane cuando te dio la noticia, y peor aún el desprecio hacia tu crio. ¿Qué sigue Thor? ¿Embarazar a tu hermano? ¡¿Y DESPUES A MI TONY?! ¡DEJARLOS A TODOS BOTADOS CÓMO MUÑECAS DE TRAPO?! Creí que eras diferente Thor, creí que Quill se merecía lo peor por lo de Gamora, pero tu cruzaste un límite que no puedo soportar de ningún alfa, ¿Sabes lo que yo daría con tener a Tony frente a mí y que me dijera que seré padre? Sería un sueño hecho realidad... Corrijo... Sera un sueño que are realidad, cueste lo que me cueste.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO THOR?!- Grito Loki al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba la fotografía que le envié "anónimamente" de Thor besando a Jane, momento antes de que contara lo de su embarazo y el bastardo la botara. Discutieron un largo rato dentro de la cabaña hasta que paso algo que no esperaba, Thor le confeso a Loki que Jane tendría un hijo suyo, eso fue lo que termino por destrozar a su hermano y con ultimas lagrimas abofeteo a Thor, y se fue. Lo vi salir y correr de vuelta a la ciudad, alejándose en el bosque, pobre... Lástima por el pero tenía que saberlo, solo espero que la oscuridad no le impida regresar, lo siento por Thor porque será el único que no pueda regresar...

-¿Verdad hermosa?- Acaricie aquella jaula donde la serpiente siseaba de forma amenazante, en un momento de frustración Thor comenzó a golpear la pared dándole la espalda a la ventana, en ese momento abrí una pequeña parte para liberar a la pequeña venenosa, una vez adentro cerré y presencie la situación, como el maldito infiel terminaba de agredir la pared de madera dejando surcos, sentado en la cama y acariciando la fotografía comenzó a llorar, ¿Ahora te arrepientes? Bien, dicen que es bueno arrepentirse antes de morir. La serpiente se deslizo cerca de la cama, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia Thor libero el olor característico de un alfa en peligro, el aroma hizo enojar a la serpiente que no tardo en morder su pierna. Sus gritos duraron unos minutos, minutos donde el veneno se esparcía y su sangre comenzaba a ser coágulos, o al menos creo que eso decía uno de los libros de mi padre, él amaba los animales, ahora que lo pienso ¿A Tony le gustara un animal en especial? Nunca lo he escuchado hablar sobre animales, aunque si he escuchado como sus amigos lo comparan con un gatito por ser un tanto engreído como ese animal, idiotas... Si mi Tony es como un gatito es por lo pequeño, lindo y suave que es... Mi lindo gatito Tony...

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: ENCUENTRAN CADÁVER DE UN ESTUDIANTE EN EL BOSQUE"_ **

_**"DIARIO LOCAL: NECROPSIA DEL ESTUDIANTE ABANDONADO REVELA QUE FUE ATACADO POR SERPIENTE"** _

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: FAMILIA EN DESGRACIA. SE AHORCA EL HERMANO DEL ESTUDIANTE QUE FUE MORDIDO POR SERPIENTE. NECROPSIA REVELA QUE EL OMEGA ESTABA EMBARAZADO"_ **

Después de todo... ¿Quién culparía a un alfa con cuerpo de beta u omega?


	5. TEMORES

No sé qué está pasando, ¿Por qué pasa esto? Tengo miedo, y no quiero, nadie desea sentir esto pero lamentablemente es algo que no se puede evitar. Soy hijo de un gran empresario alfa llamado Howard y una hermosa omega llamada María, soy lo único que tienen y ambos están orgullosos de mi a pesar de mi condición. No malinterpreten, ser omega no es malo, me siento bendecido por tener la capacidad de crear vida, mi problema es o más bien mi condición es mi nariz. Un trastorno del olfato, es así como le llamaban, mi capacidad de oler es baja, puedo percibirlos pero no lo suficiente, todo fue por culpa de una infección que tuve cuando era niño, creían que no era nada grave hasta el momento en que fui creciendo y mis padres me hablaron de los omegas, betas y lo más importante, mi alfa. Mamá siempre me dijo que cuando llegase el momento reconocería a mi alfa por medio del aroma más maravilloso, podía ser un aroma común o mezclado pero este en especial causaría un cosquilleo delicioso en mí, ¿Y cómo voy a sentir ese cosquilleo si ni siquiera puedo olfatear bien? Ok, no debo preocuparme, en cualquier caso si yo no encuentro a mi alfa el me encontrara a mi ¿No? Quizás un beta tampoco este mal, entre mis mejores amigos hay betas muy lindas y lindos como Pepper o Hank. O incluso no me importaría estar con un omega pero eso sería quitarle a un alfa su oportunidad, lástima que mi hermano de ciencia Bruce ya tenga dueño... mmmm... Tal vez Charles... ¡ARGH! Olvídenlo... Barton y Erik llegaron... Aun así no debo caer en el tabú pues sería ser un desesperado, como dije... Si yo no encuentro a mi alfa el me encontrara, y creo que así fue... creo... Fue un día común, común hasta que colocaba mis cosas en el casillero y pude sentirlo, alguien detrás mío estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para soltar ese aroma a vainilla y chocolate, ¿Desde cuándo no percibía un aroma tan exquisito? Siempre he tenido que acercarme demasiado a las cosas para detectar su olor y justo como lo dije, mi alfa estaba cerca, mi alfa me encontró ¡¿PERO QUIEN?! Mira por todos lados, había demasiados estudiantes y no sabía a qué categoría pertenecían, no lo sé, otros que estaban ahí demasiado cerca empezaron a cubrir ese aroma a vainilla y chocolate que erizo mi piel, esos idiotas interfirieron con mi búsqueda, el aroma se fue... Pero no por mucho tiempo.

No sé qué paso, no sé si era posible, pero no podría ser verdad ¿O sí? Nunca han existido casos donde un omega tenga más un alfa destinado, ¿Tal vez yo sea el primero? Peter Quill, Stephen Strange, Thor Odinson y James Barnes, 4 alfas con los cuales pude sentir nuevamente ese olor que amaba pero era diferente, en ocasiones era sutil como si fuera a distancia pero en otras no había nada. Tal vez me equivoco, tal vez alucine, pero no puede ser así, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era mi imaginación, pero no me reconfortaba, al contrario... Comencé a tener miedo. El olor aparecía cuando estaba con mis amigos betas u omegas, ellos no transpiran ese olor lo sé muy bien al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, fue peor cuando la vainilla y el chocolate aparecían sin que nadie estuviera cerca, por más que mirase alrededor no sabía de donde venía el aroma. ¿Mi alfa me encontró? ¿O mi nariz esta tan defectuosa que ahora huelo cosas que no hay o existen? Quisiera que fuera esto último, mi alfa... ¿Qué tal si era un acosador? ¿Y si alguien me ha estado siguiendo? Si... Mi alfa está aquí... Y creo que no es bueno...

Mi padre ha tenido problemas con la empresa, mi madre se ve preocupada, no quiero darles este tipo de preocupaciones ahora, tratare de resolver el asunto con ayuda de mis amigos. Ese sería el plan de no ser por lo que paso... Peter... Stephen... Thor...

No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo, no entiendo que paso, tengo miedo, 3 de mis mejores amigos murieron, esos 3 alfas que me dieron su apoyo y cariño, ellos... No quiero pensarlo, ¿Habrá sido él? ¿O ella? ¿Mi alfa? No por favor, díganme que son alucinaciones mías, es demasiada coincidencia, los alfas que más tuvieron que ver conmigo han muerto, a pesar de que nunca fui de ninguno ya que estaba seguro que no le pertenecía a ellos. Dijeron que el incendio en casa de Peter fue un accidente, pero Stephen y Thor... Stephen murió frente a mí, joder no quisiera ni recordar su cuerpo incrustado en espadas falsas, mi ropa salpicada en su sangre, también dijeron que fue un accidente hasta que la policía culpo y arresto a Wong por asesinar a Strange pero ¿Fue así? Wong parecía un beta que no mata ni a una mosca... ¡No Tony! No debo olvidar que las apariencias engañan. Thor es el ejemplo, creí que era un buen amigo, creí que era un alfa ejemplar, nunca imagine que su muerte vendría con revelaciones. Su pobre hermano Loki se quitó la vida, ese omega que nunca conocí más sin embargo también tengo luto por ese chico, el dolor de perder a su hermano lo orillo al suicidio, pero jamás imaginamos que Thor hubiera embarazado a su propio hermanastro, o al menos eso decían las notas en televisión y los periódicos locales.

Durante ese tiempo la vainilla y chocolate desaparecían en periodos de tiempo, pero esta vez volvieron y temo que sea por él, por James... por Bucky. Se de sus sentimientos hacia a mí, abiertamente me confeso que deseaba ser mi alfa, estoy desesperado y confundido ¿Qué tal si algo le pasa a Bucky? ¿Qué tal si algo me pasa a mí? Mis padres consuelan mi desgracia, me acompañan en el dolor de haber perdido a mis amigos, pero eso no quita que ellos no tengan problemas, tratan de disimular pero yo lo sé, tal vez muy pronto la empresa de mi padre caiga en la bancarrota. Mi vida cae lentamente y mis amigos tratan de atraparme, ellos son lo mejor que tengo, ellos también tienen dolor por todo lo que paso a nuestros compañeros caídos, entre nosotros encontraremos el consuelo que necesitamos. Pero Bucky quiere ser incondicional para mí, desea que este con él, quiere ser mi alfa... Yo... creo que...

-¡TONY!- Esas voces al unísono... Los gemelos Jarvis y Visión vienen corriendo hacia mí, no me gusta sus rostros, se ven aterrados, por favor que no sea nada malo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-Mataron a Bucky...- Yo... creo que... voy a desmayarme. 


	6. JAMES BARNES

De entre todos tu eres el peor, de entre todos tú me heriste más, de entre todos tú tuviste que traicionarme... De entre todos, deseo que te pudras en lo más profundo del infierno. Bucky creí que eras mi amigo, creí que eras mi mejor amigo, eras mi único amigo. ¿Lo era? Siempre me defendías de los alfas bravucones, siempre fuiste un gran apoyo sobre todo cuando mis padres murieron, me diste tu ayuda cuando estaba solo, eras el hermano mayor que deseaba tener, eras solo otro maldito alfa doble cara.

_-"Bucky..."-_

_-"Si..."-_

_-"Creo que encontré a mi omega..."-_

_-"¡Amigo eso es genial! ¿Quién es el afortunado?"-_

Maldita sea la hora en que tuve que hablarte de mí Tony, aun no entiendo como sucedió, como es que tu quien decía ser mi mejor amigo terminaste siendo el suyo, ¡TE DIJE QUE ERA MIO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS A LLEGAR A EL, NO QUE ME LO QUITARÍAS! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA TRAIDOR! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¡TONY YA TIENE ALFA! ¡TONY ES MIO!

-Hola Bucky...-

-¿Qué haces aquí Steve?- Su expresión de asombro es tan estúpida, me dan ganas de deformarla con un cuchillo.

-Solo quería hablar contigo...-

Así empezó el castigo, así terminaron años de amistad, ambos caminando hacia mi hogar, fui a ti con la falsa promesa de retomar nuestra amistad cuando solo deseo ver tu cuerpo pudrirse lentamente. Quería volver al bosque, quería terminar todo ahí pero a decir verdad con Bucky en ese lugar, viejos recuerdos dolorosos vienen a mí y no, no lo digo por lo que paso con Thor, es por... por su culpa.

_-"Eres un maldito inútil Steve, deberías aprender a James..."-_

Mi padre tenía una gran fascinación por los animales, los amaba más que a mí o a mi madre, los amaba tanto que los mataba. Mi madre se ganó su desprecio por darle un hijo como yo, uno que si bien era alfa no lo parecía, ¿Es tan difícil de entender que no todos somos iguales? Al parecer mi padre nunca lo entendió, por eso siempre golpeaba a mi madre, por eso mi madre nos abandonó, por eso mi padre prefería dar amor a criaturas salvajes ya que veía en ellas lo que yo no era, un maldito alfa salvaje y dominante. Le gustaba cazar en el bosque, con el tiempo junto una gran colección de animales disecados, él amaba la taxidermia, yo la odiaba. Odiaba tanto ver cada día un maldito animal muerto colgado en la pared, odiaba tanto tener que ayudarlo a cazar y a destripar cada criatura, pero lo que más odiaba es que mi padre lo disfrutara más con mi mejor amigo. Mi amistad con Bucky trajo consigo más desprecio de mi padre, siempre aplaudiendo la astucia con la que Bucky atrapaba cada animal mientras solo recibía el insulto de _"¿Por qué no eres un alfa como James?"_ Bucky siempre veía apenado la escena, pidiéndome perdón a pesar de que no era su culpa, yo le creí, creía firmemente en que no era mi culpa y por eso sin importar la humillación siempre lo invitaba conmigo y mi padre a cazar, se supone que no era mi culpa verme tan débil ¿No? Eso le creí...

_-"¡STARK NO ES PARA TI STEVE!"-_

_-"¡¿TU QUE SABES?! ¡TU SOLAMENTE ESTAS CELOSO PORQUE ENCONTRÉ A MI OMEGA ANTES QUE TU!"-_

_-"¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NO ES MI OMEGA, VOY A PROTEGERLO DE TI!"-_

_-"¡TONY ES MI OMEGA!"-_

_-"¡TONY STARK NUNCA SERA TUYO!"-_

Después de que mi padre muriera mi vida había sido casi tranquila, lidiar con los alfas bravucones y las burlas hacia mi condición era más fácil que tener a mi padre en vida, por suerte sin ningún familiar a la vista el dinero del seguro de vida cayo en mí, pero sabía que no duraría mucho así que vendí toda la mierda que mi padre poseía, en especial esos animales muertos que adornaban la casa, esos eran el peor recuerdo que puedo tener del maldito que me engendro, el peor recuerdo de mi amistad con Bucky.

-¡Wow! Steve tu casa está algo... vacía...- Era cierto, el 70% de las cosas eran de mi maldito padre, apenas y recuerdo como era mi casa antes de que mi madre se fuera... Debería remodelar, no quiero que mi Tony vea este lugar tan aburrido.

-Toma asiento Bucky, ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Sí, gracias...-

Es curioso como todo empieza con una simple ofrenda de paz como lo es una bebida con somníferos, luego de una estúpida e hipócrita charla de como el me extrañaba y yo a el y bla bla bla... El cómo al parecer parezco un demente acosador al perseguir a mi Tony y como el idiota de Bucky buscaba protegerlo de mí y bla bla bla... ¡Joder! Que platica tan aburrida, ¿Enserio Bucky? ¿Declararte a mi omega es tu forma de protegerlo? Maldito infeliz... Fingir que te doy la razón mientras haces un esfuerzo por mantenerte despierto, cada parpadeo en ti me hace sentir victorioso Bucky, ver como casi caes ante mí, ver como mi sonrisa te hace rabiar, ver como pierdes y yo gano, y el premio más maravilloso de todos.

-Perdiste Bucky... Tony es mío...- Finalmente caes inconsciente, ojala hubiera sido más rápido pero no podía sobrepasar la dosis o tu maldito olfato alfa lo detectaría al instante. Siempre fuiste el favorito Bucky, en la escuela, con los estudiantes, en la ciudad e incluso dentro de mi hogar, dentro de mi familia.

No...

No...

No...

Eso no era una familia, era cualquier porquería menos una familia, ¿Qué clase de madre abandona a su hijo a su suerte? ¿Qué clase de padre maltrata a su hijo con tanto desprecio? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo y casi hermano te quita lo que por derecho es tuyo? Fui tan ciego para darme cuenta justo ahora... Frente al cuerpo amordazado de Bucky sobre la gran mesa en el taller de taxidermia en mi sótano... Que en realidad nunca tuve a nadie, no sé en realidad qué es tener una familia. Pero quiero saberlo, debo saberlo, ¿Tú me darás la familia que deseo verdad Tony? La familia que ambos nos merecemos, ver un hogar llena de niños y niñas a nuestra imagen, mi Tony... harás ese sueño realidad.

Además del dinero mi padre dejo en mi poder una colección valiosa de tranquilizantes para animales que celosamente guardaba bajo su cama, un escondite muy estúpido por cierto, el más fuerte era el de oso... 5 jeringas fueron a dar al pecho de Bucky, cada una clavada hasta el fondo de su corazón, con las agujas bien enterradas deslice el líquido al mismo tiempo, comenzó a temblar, pequeños espasmos pero los amarres lo mantuvieron lo suficientemente quieto hasta que su corazón dejo de latir, ese corazón que le prometiste a mi Tony nunca más servirá. Mi padre nunca vio los pequeños detalles que sobresalían en mí, como ser bueno con las sogas al momento de amarrar a los animales, como destripar las presas, como la taxidermia, como deshacerme de los restos de los cuerpos... Bucky fuiste mi único mejor amigo, bueno... casi amigo, pero aun muerto te necesito...

_**"DIARIO LOCAL: ENCUENTRAN BRAZO CERCENADO EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS"** _

* * *

Bucky, mi querido Bucky ¿Quién pudo hacerte esto? Cuando Jarvis y Visión me lo dijeron yo deseaba que fuera una broma, pero ellos no son esa clase de chicos, ellos jamás jugarían con algo como eso. Mi pobre Bucky ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás? No puedes estar muerto... Solo fue tu brazo, la policía busca el resto de ti, por favor aparece amor... ¿Por qué? Justo cuando quería intentarlo contigo, justo cuando quise aceptar tu amor, ahora te vas... No me importa si te fuiste con otro omega o un beta, no me importa si decidiste fingir tu muerte, pero por favor da una señal de vida, lo que sea. Ha pasado más de un mes y todos te dan por muerto, hasta tus padres lo hacen, ¿Soy el único que tiene la esperanza?

-Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...- Repito tu nombre cada noche con el deseo que aparezcas fuera de mi balcón... -Bucky... Bucky... Bucky...- Las noches de insomnio son horribles, además de tener problemas con mi olfato ahora tengo problemas con mi vista, ¿Qué tan jodido debo estar para ver sombras raras a las afueras de mi casa? Esperen... ¿Una me acaba de saludar? –¿Bucky?- ¿Es él? Se está alejando, no... ¡NO! ¿Qué tal si es él? Salgo de mi casa con la esperanza de que mis padres no me escuchen, ahora solo somos nosotros desde que la compañía de papá tiene problemas el personal de la casa ha renunciado, mis pobres padres lidian con la casi bancarrota y ahora con un hijo depresivo, perdónenme mamá y papá. Cruzo la reja esperando verlo a él pero no hay nadie, la oscuridad de la calle extrañamente me tranquiliza, parece como si me abrazara en total calma, eso es lo que quiero... calma. Aspiro profundo llenando mis fosas nasales de aire fresco, pero algo más llego a mí...

-Hola Tony...-

Vainilla y chocolate...


	7. CAPTURA

Era más hermoso de lo que pensé, no todavía más que eso, era divino, lástima que no era perfecto. Lo siento tanto mi Tony, pero no puedo dejarte consiente, no del todo. Veo tus vagos esfuerzos por liberarte de las cuerdas, eso solo me excita más, como tu cuerpo se contonea ante mis toques, ante el roce de mi piel con la tuya, el calor te invade producto de la pequeña dosis de droga que te inyecte, no sé cómo el maldito de Wilson pudo conseguir algo así, pero bueno por algo él es el experto vendedor. 

Aquella sustancia tenía la capacidad de acelerar las hormonas de un omega al punto del celo. ¡Joder era maravilloso! El dulce olor de la vainilla y el chocolate inundaban mi habitación, el momento que tanto soñaba, mi Tony en mis brazos, gozando de su alfa, su cuerpo implorando porque mi semilla germine dentro, mi amado Tony, nuestros bebes serán hermosos, juro que me convertiré en el alfa que nuestros hijos necesiten, el alfa que tu mereces mi Tony.

* * *

Ten piedad, por favor no me toques, no me beses, ¿Por qué me haces esto? No sé quién eres, no quiero saberlo, pero presiento que lo sé. Eres un maldito enfermo, un maldito acosador, la vainilla y el chocolate lo dicen todo, ahora esos aromas me producen nausea. Siento como se entierra dentro de mí con desesperación, no quiero aceptarlo pero mi cuerpo lo hace, ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! Por favor díganme que es una broma, que no está pasando ¡QUE NO ESTOY EN CELO! Se los suplico, por favor alguien ayúdeme, no quiero bebes, no quiero tener hijos de mi violador ¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!

Trato de liberarme pero con cada movimiento mi cuerpo se calienta más y más, mi vista esta nublada, apenas logro ver una ligera silueta, los colores se desentonan, mi violador parece ser rubio, sus ojos verdes... No, ¿Azules? Argh... No lo sé... Su cuerpo se ve delgado, demasiado, ¿Es un alfa? Huele como uno, pero no lo sé, se ve debilucho, me siento una mierda por ser sometido así, por alguien así, ¡¿QUIEN CARAJO ERES?!

-Te amo Tony...- ¿Qué? al fin pude escuchar algo más que sus jadeos y gruñidos, dijo mi nombre, y ¿Me ama? ¿Qué? Quiero protestar, quiero que deje de embestirme, que deje de morder mi cuerpo y deje de enterrar sus uñas, y sus besos, maldito bastardo, siento todo el sabor de su lengua en mi boca, y la sangre de mi labio también mordido.

-Ngh...- No puedo, apenas y logro balbucear, me he contenido a satisfacerlo con mis gemidos pero el dolor es demasiado, mi maldito celo, mi cuerpo ya no puede, mi cuerpo lo quiere, lo necesita, mi vientre hormiguea, no puedo, no quiero... ¡AYUDA!

* * *

Valió la pena el esfuerzo, el traerlo hasta casa fue un reto, por suerte Wade pudo ayudarme, ese mal nacido hijo de puta puede ser un buen amigo cuando se lo propone, es una lástima que abandonara la escuela por la calle y las drogas, pero no se puede esperar más de un alfa tan demente como ese, sobre todo cuando tu cordura se fue al carajo por tantos años de violación por parte de tu propio padre y tíos. Wade y yo no somos tan diferentes, tal vez por eso me lleve bien con él desde el principio, recuerdo como Bucky me reprochaba el tener amistad con él, pero Bucky nunca entendió que venimos del mismo lugar, de un alfa que nos engendró y en lugar de protegernos nos atacaron de diferente manera, nos hicieron menos, a mí por mi aspecto débil y a Wade... ¡El ni siquiera tenía nada! Era un alfa como cualquier otro, lamentablemente el callo en manos de unos enfermos. Digan lo que quieran, ese tipo de bastardos son los que merecen estar en la cárcel, yo solo... Solo... ¡AMO A TONY! Es mi omega, no estoy cometiendo ningún delito ¿Verdad? Solo me aseguro de que mi omega sea mío definitivamente, aunque tenga que sacrificar a...

* * *

_-"Veamos que tenemos aquí..."-_

_-"¡CHIMICHANGAS!"-_

Hey hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que mal, me llamo Wade Wilson ¿Y ustedes?... ¡Wow! Que feo nombre, pero ¿Qué esperar con una cara tan fea como la tuya? ¡JAJA! En fin seguro se preguntan ¿Qué hace Wade aquí afuera de la casa de Steve "el enclenque" Rogers? Pues además de masturbarme y comer chimichangas tengo que hacer guardia a mi amigo, si, aquel estúpido y débil alfa que se está follando al mocoso omega ricachón es mi amigo, ¡¿Acaso no es una ternurita?! Ah... el amor es maravilloso, sobre todo cuando secuestras al omega que amas y te lo violas para que tenga a tus cachorros ¡Adoro las historias de amor! Debo admitir que la perseverancia de Steve es admirable, cuando me contó sus planes con el mocoso Stark solo dije _"¡Oye, tranquilo viejo!"_ pero recapacitando conmigo y con yo mismo... _"¿Por qué no?"_ Sería algo que yo haría ¡Oh ~ mi pequeño Steve crece tan rápido! ¡YA NO ES VIRGEN! Y esto debo celebrarlo... ¡Mmmmmm ~ chimichangas...! Ah... que noche tan bella para vigilar que la policía ni nadie sospechoso pase por aquí, pero eso no es todo... No Steve, somos amigos pero entre la amistad y los negocios todo debe ser distinto, es una de mis reglas... Me debes algo... Y con el tiempo me lo pagaras...

**[3 HORAS ANTES]**

-Wade apúrate...-

-Ya voy ya voy...-

Ambos alfas dejaron al castaño sobre la cama del rubio, Steve contemplaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a su bello durmiente, tal y como lo soñó por tantos días, tantas semanas...

-Si ya dejaste de desnudarle con tu mirada, yo me voy afuera...-

-Si ves algo sospechoso me avisas de inmediato...-

-Ya se ya se... Tú no olvides nuestro trato...-

-Lo se...-

El delincuente salió de la casa con una sonrisa de victoria casi parecida a la de Steve, este la había borrado recordando el trato...

-Lo siento Tony, pero el amor requiere sacrificios...- Comenzó a sujetar las manos y piernas del omega contra la base de su cama, desnudándolo con la delicadeza que su bello durmiente necesitaba, de su mesita de noche tomo una jeringa y un frasquito con un extraño liquido verdoso, llenando media jeringa la inyecto en el brazo del omega. Espero unos segundos cuando su habitación se inundó profundamente de ese exquisito aroma que le excitaba, con la euforia al límite se posiciono encima de su cuerpo...

-Solo será el primero Tony...- Sus dientes se enterraron en el hombro del omega, este soltó un ligero alarido apenas perceptible. Steve saboreaba la sangre que dejo su marca, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al recordar el precio que pagaría por tener a Tony....

_-"Te ayudare a que Tony sea tuyo... Pero tendrás que pagar el precio..."-_

_-"¿Cuánto quieres?"-_

_-"No Steve... No quiero dinero... Quiero que me entregues a tu primer hijo, el primer omega que tengas con Tony..."-_


	8. ATADURA

¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Nunca me metí con nadie, siempre trate de llevarme lo mejor posible con todos, solo quería estudiar, sacar a mi familia adelante, ayudarlos en la crisis que se avecinaba, hacer amigos, ser solo un omega. –Por favor déjame ir...- Suplique por milésima vez.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir? Tu destino es ser mío Tony...- Su maldita voz hace eco en mis oídos, lo único que me alegra es al fin conocer a mi captor, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me trajo aquí a ese mugriento y oscuro lugar, los primeros días solo se dedicó a tomarme día y noche, aferrándose a mi cuerpo con desesperación, me mantenía sedado y con los ojos cubiertos, fue de repente que me levanto, podía escuchar la voz de otra persona pero no entendía lo que decían pero si reconocí el sonido del motor de un carro.

-¿Por qué?- Solloce, era humillante, en lo que tengo de vida prometí nunca dejarme doblegar por un alfa, menos por el alfa que sería mi destinado, jamás seria el sumiso omega que todo alfa deseara, mucho menos por este maldito enclenque demente.

-Porque te amo...- Su mano acaricio mi mejilla, su tacto era asqueroso, sentía que me quemaba la piel, ya ni hablar de sus violaciones, era sentir el infierno en la piel, brasas hirviendo contra mí.

-No sé ni quien eres...-

-Ya te lo había dicho, soy Steve Rogers y soy tu alfa destinado...- El muy maldito se sentía orgulloso de decírmelo, me beso, yo rehuí el contacto de sus labios dejándolo decepcionado.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-

-No, no, no, ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!-

Me aferro a su pecho, trate de zafarme pero los amarres en mis manos y pies ya me habían lastimado demasiado, tenía la cicatriz de las cuerdas lijándome la piel cada vez que trataba de liberarme, varias veces intente gritar pero cuando lo hacía me aplicaban cloroformo y una vez dormido el depravado abusaba de mí, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que...

-Esta no es la forma de amarme...-

-No tenía opción...-

-Claro que si...-

-Se sinceró Tony... ¿Hubieras aceptado salir con un alfa como yo?-

_Silencio._

-¿Lo ves? ¡¿LO VES?!- Me metió tremendo susto cuando tiro las cosas de la mesita a mi lado, era pequeño pero como alfa comenzaba a tener una fuerza descomunal. -¡TÚ NUNCA ME HUBIERAS ACEPTADO!-

-¡PERO NO TENIAS PORQUE HACER ESTO!-

-¡SI TENIA! ¡ESTO Y MATAR A ESOS... ESOS... AAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Por... Dios... Eres un maldito asesino...-

-No, ellos son los malditos, ellos que solo querían tener tu cuerpo por una noche...-

-¡¿ESO NO ES LO QUE HAZ HECHO CONMIGO?!- Tenía tanta rabia contenida, sus labios nuevamente fueron a dar contra los míos pero esta vez profundizando dentro de mi boca, podía sentir su desesperación al borde de robarme del aire, cuando se separó de mi trate de recuperar el oxígeno que me había robado entre toses y jadeos. –Tu... tu... no... ah...-

-Yo no soy como ellos, yo si te amo, yo no soy un alfa de una noche, soy un alfa que quiere todo contigo...- Sus palabras me erizaron la piel, sentía ese miedo en mi nuca y las ganas de volver a llorar cuando puso su cabeza acostándose contra mi pecho, una de sus manos en mi acelerado corazón y la otra acariciando mi vientre, era inevitable no pensarlo, a estas alturas yo debo estar portando a su bastardo.

* * *

-Hola pequeños espermas sub desarrollados, aquí su buen amigo Wade informando... ¿Qué loco verdad? Ah ~ el amor es maravilloso, saben... recuerdo la primera vez que me enamore, si, lástima que arrestaron a mi tío Cable por pedófilo ¡JAJAJAJA! Es difícil cuando las calles te "educan", pero prefiero vivir en la mierda callejera que la mierda de padre que tuvo mi amigo Rogelio, pobrecito trastornado...-

-¡Uy mira quien habla!-

-Tu cállate Wade...-

-¡Jodete Wade!-

-¡YA BASTA CHICOS! Tenemos lectores presentes, pónganse serios...-

-Ok tienes razón...-

-Sí, lo siento...-

-En fin ¿En qué iba? Ah sí mi amigo el loquito, pobre Esteban, no se da cuenta que Antonio no lo ama, pero eso ya no es su culpa, es el dichoso "destino" que dice que deben estar juntos... La verdad eso me importa un carajo, lo importante es que me den a mi omega, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos yo... No se... Pero será mío...-

* * *

Yo no soy como ellos, no, soy diferente. Veo sus débiles esfuerzos por zafarse de sus amarres, deseo que pare pero no quiere, lucha por ser libre, perdóname Tony pero nunca te libraras de mí.

-¡NGH GH GH!- La mordaza provoca que balbucee, mientras me aferro a sus caderas y provoco que arquee su espalda, el rubor en sus mejillas es tan lindo, no puedo evitar besarlas y adentrarme más dentro de él, solo desearía que su piel fuese del mismo color canela que me encanta, su terquedad por no comer me está angustiando, si sigue así podría dañar a nuestro cachorro.

-¡Ah To To Tony te ah amo!- Correrme dentro de él es la sensación más maravillosa desde que me deshice de esos estúpidos alfas, bueno excepto uno...-

* * *

Bruce, Rhodey, Visión, Jarvis y Natasha esperaban en la sala de los Stark, mientras la policía hablaba con el jefe de la familia, Pepper trataba de consolar a la desolada María.

-¡Mi bebe! ¡¿Dónde estará mi bebe?!- Lloraba desconsolada la omega.

-Señora Stark lo encontraremos pronto...- Consoló Pepper abrazándola.

Natasha sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudar a la familia, se levantó y salió al patio trasero, siendo perseguida por sus amigos.

-Nat espera...-

-No puedo Bruce, varios de nuestros amigos murieron y ahora a Tony le pasa esto, simplemente no puedo dejar que mis seres queridos sufran...-

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer Natasha?-

-Podemos investigar Vis...-

-La policía ya está investigando...-

-Si Jarv pero ellos no progresan nada, son unos inútiles, no han podido ni con la muerte de Quill y eso fue hace meses...-

-Esperen un momento... Se dan cuenta que todos y cada uno de ellos tuvo relación con Tones...- Dijo Rhodey dejando pensativo al equipo.

-Supe que Quill querían acostarse con Tony...- Agrego Bruce. –Pero Tony lo rechazo...-

-Yo supe que Thor tenía una "relación extraña" con su hermanastro, eran demasiados cariñosos a escondidas...-

-¿Cómo lo supiste Jarvis?-

-Porque una vez los encontré besándose en el baño del parque, y yo se lo conté a Tony...-

-Que chismoso eres hermano...-

-Cállate Vis, de no ser por mi Tony hubiera caído ante Thor...-

-Lo de Stephen era obvio, siempre que podía llamaba la atención de Tony, hasta que paso... eso...- La pelirroja cayó en el amargo recuerdo cuando vieron morir al Dr. Strange frente a sus ojos.

-Chicos nos olvidamos de Barnes...- Bruce atrajo la atención de todos. –James no ha asistido a la escuela en estas últimas semanas... ¿Creen que él..?-

-¡POR DIOS ES CIERTO! ¡SEGURO EL ES EL SECUESTRADOR!-

-Espera Nat no debemos hacer especulaciones así...-

-Vis tiene razón...-

-Como sea Brucie, tenemos que investigar por nuestra cuenta...-

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntaron los gemelos con esa peculiar forma de sincronizarse.

-Ustedes y Rhodey vayan a la casa de James, Bruce y yo vamos a la escuela...-

-¡SI!- Tan pronto recibieron la orden los gemelos salieron corriendo por la reja de la puerta de aquel patio con Rhodey detrás alcanzándoles el paso.

-Nat ¿Por qué vamos a la escuela?-

-Dime paranoica pero siento que estamos dejando pasar algo importante... Y la respuesta debe estar ahí...-


	9. INVESTIGACIÓN

Tocaron la puerta de la residencia Barnes con la esperanza de hablar lo más civilizadamente con los señores de la casa. Al abrir la puerta una omega rubia bastante linda fue quien atendió a su llamado, era bastante joven como ellos, Visión la miro más atentamente no como su hermano que casi babeaba por la belleza de la joven, analizando sus facciones pudo ver un ligero enrojecimiento en los ojos, señales de llanto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto acongojada la chica, corroborando lo que había analizado anteriormente.

-Disculpe señorita buscamos a los señores Barnes...- Dijo Rhodey.

-Ellos no se encuentran por el momento, ¿Quieren que les deje algún mensaje?-

-Perdone señorita pero ¿Usted que es de la familia?- Pregunto Jarvis.

-Soy una amiga...- Su voz quebradiza resaltaba la desconfianza que tenía por aquellos individuos que nunca había visto.

-Veníamos a hablar sobre el hijo de los Barnes...- El comentario de Rhodey sobresalto a la chica, impulsándola hacia delante sorpresivamente.

-¡¿SABEN ALGO DE MI JAMES?!-

-...- Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos ante el acto tan sorpresivo de la omega, esta se dio cuenta y enrojeció sus mejillas claro signo de vergüenza.

-Lo siento es que... mi James...- Sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Estamos desesperados, no hemos podido encontrar a mi James...-

-¿Su James?- Preguntaron Jarvis y Visión en su unísono.

-Soy la omega de James, me llamo Sharon Carter...-

-¿James ya tenía a su omega destinada?- Pregunto Rhodey más que impactado, frustrado, si resultaba ser cierto entonces ¿Para qué estar interesado en Tony? Si Bucky resultaba ser otro alfa que quería a su Tones por una noche de placer y ya, más valía que lo de su brazo cercenado fuera cierto y que estuviera muerto, porque si lo encontraba vivo se iba a encargar de matarlo, después de todo encontrar solo una parte de su cuerpo no significaba darlo por perdido, a menos que se tratara de un órgano como el corazón o el cerebro.

-Si ¿Qué él nunca les hablo de mí?- Los tres negaron con la cabeza, Sharon sintió un rechazo enorme, su alfa destinado la había negado con aquellos desconocidos que bien podrían ser sus amigos o simples compañeros de su James, eso hizo caer las lágrimas que había retenido en sus orbes. –Oh dios...-

-Perdóneme señorita Carter no queríamos causarle esto...-

-Técnicamente fuiste tú Rhodey...-

-Cállate Jarvis...- Regaño su hermano, mientras el alfa moreno le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Disculpen pero ¿Ustedes que son de mi James?-

-Somos sus amigos...- Respondieron de nuevo los gemelos.

-Por favor, se los ruego, si saben algo de mi James necesito que me lo digan... Estoy... Estoy desesperada...- Sollozo.

-Lo lamentamos pero no sabemos nada, pero... No queremos que pienses mal de nosotros, y de ser así te pedimos una disculpa...-

-¿Qué pasa?- Su atención era dirigida al moreno.

-No sé si lo sepas, varios de nuestros amigos sufrieron "accidentes" que les causaron la muerte...-

-A excepción del suicidio de Loki...- Agrego Jarvis.

-Recientemente uno de los nuestros, Tony Stark, ha desaparecido... Pero antes de eso fue encontrado el brazo de James y...-

-¡¿ESTAN INSINUANDO QUE...?!- Pregunto histérica y ofendida la chica.

-Se puede vivir sin un brazo...- Mascullo Visión quien repudio ese tono altanero con el que Sharon les había gritado.

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!-

-Señorita Carter discúlpenos...- Se disculpó Rhodey.

-¡LARGUENSE O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!-

-Escúchenos pero no puede negar esa posibilidad o ¿Acaso James le conto que estaba enamorado de nuestro amigo Tony?-

-¡MIENTEN!-

-No, puede confirmarlo con cualquiera en la escuela, James tenía un gran interés en nuestro Tony y lo hacía saber a todo el mundo...-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- El enojo de Sharon enrojeció su rostro y aún más sus ojos irritados, se negaba en pensar que su alfa prometido estuviera siéndole infiel mientras ella residía en Canadá, terminando sus estudios, tal vez no tenían la misma comunicación como cuando eran niños, los Barnes y los Carter se habían conocido por causas del trabajo y los hijos resultaron ser omega y alfa destinados, por ellos Sharon trataba de mantener la comunicación a distancia, aunque en los últimos años sus estudios y diferentes labores impidieran que ambos hablaran como antes, pero su James no podría estar involucrado con ese tal Tony, no, era imposible y sabia quien podía desmentir. – ¡ES MENTIRA, DICEN SER SUS AMIGOS PERO NO ES CIERTO, STEVE SABE MEJOR QUE USTEDES QUIEN ES JAMES, EL LO SABE!-

El rostro de los tres era un enigma enorme que Sharon no supo interpretar, pensó que su rabia los había dejado en shock, cosa que no fue así, fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que tendría que escuchar después de su rabieta.

-¿Quién es Steve?- 

* * *

-¡NADA!- Exclamo enojada la alfa mientras trasculcaba aquel casillero tan desordenado.

-Shhhhhhh Nat guarda silencio...-

-Brucie aquí no hay nadie...-

-El vigilante nocturno no tarda en venir, apresúrate...-

Tenían un pequeño lapso de tiempo en lo que llegaba aquel alfa a patrullar, al terminar las clases la escuela se vaciaba y solo había un pequeño número de maestros que se quedaban, cuando el último de ellos salió, Natasha y Bruce aprovecharon para entrar antes de que la noche cayera y el vigilante cumpliera con su trabajo.

-¿Quién es este?- Entre uno de los cuadernos de Bucky había un dibujo muy detallado y bien hecho de el con otro chico que claramente no era Tony, por su apariencia parecía ser otro omega, era toda una obra de arte a lápiz pero sabía que no era de Barnes, solo tenía que ver los garabatos tontos que había sobre los pocos apuntes del alfa, él no tenía esa habilidad de dibujar.

-Déjame ver...- Se acercó Bruce. –Ese chico, creo que se quién es... ¡Si lo he visto! En la cafetería pero... No sé su nombre...-

Natasha lo analizo detalladamente. –Ahora que lo dices, su cara me parece familiar...-

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, estaban seguros de haberlo visto, se quedaron viendo el dibujo hasta que un sonido metálico se escuchó entre el sepulcral silencio.

-¡El vigilante!- Susurro alarmado Bruce.

-Corre...- Natasha cerro el casillero y ambos corrieron sin mirar atrás.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- El vigilante apenas había girado en el pasillo pero ya era tarde, los infiltrados habían entrado por la misma aula de la ventana abierta, su entrada y ahora salida. Les tomo más tiempo el cruzar la reja de afuera, más bien a Bruce quien no tenía una condición física tan extraordinaria como la de Natasha. Fue cuestión de segundos donde el vigilante casi los atrapa de no ser porque en la ya casi oscuridad de la noche este tardo en sacar su linterna, cuando lo hizo solo alcanzo a alumbrar las espaldas de los intrusos, después de perderse a lo lejos. –Mocosos estúpidos...-

Ya en la lejanía la alfa y el omega se detuvieron casi a mitad de una calle. –Ah ah ah...- Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, tanta adrenalina tenia mareado a Bruce mientras que Natasha solo daba vista a su mano donde solo había alcanzado a tomar el dibujo.

-Tan tan tanta acción para na nada...- Reprocho la pelirroja agitada.

En ese momento el sonido polifónico sonó en los bolsillos del omega este un poco mejor saco su celular y junto con su compañera tomaron camino por la acera.

-¿Hola?-

-Bruce...-

-¿Qué pa pa pasa Rhodey?-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Acabamos de huir por nuestras vidas...-

-¡¿Están bien chicos?! ¡¿Necesitan ayuda?!-

-No, descuida... ¿Averiguaron algo?-

-Si ¿Ustedes?-

-No mucho amigo...-

-Nosotros tenemos algo...-

-¿Rhodey? Te escucho extraño...-

-Je...- Una pequeña risilla sonó del otro lado, Bruce creyó que Rhodey se había burlado de ellos por no haber averiguado nada importante, pero si lo viera en ese momento apreciaría la sonrisa amarga que posaba en su rostro. –Es más extraño de lo que pensé...-

Rhodey, Visión y Jarvis se encontraban frente la recepción, al borde de la barra donde una enferma recepcionista reposaba en su asiento tecleando en su computador, frente a ellos un hombre mayor en bata blanca los miraba con melancolía, ver a esos jóvenes solo le recordaba lo que perdió o más bien, lo que le arrebataron.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Dr. Strange...- Agradeció Visión.

-Lo que sea por los amigos de mi hijo...- Respondió melancólico el hombre al recordar a su difunto Stephen.

Mientras Rhodey seguía hablando con Bruce y le daba la dirección, Jarvis seguía leyendo aquel archivo en sus manos ante la silenciosa mirada de su hermano y el Doctor.

**"HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO THANOSHELLA"**

**Paciente: Steve Grant Rogers**

**...**


	10. PASOS

-Hola ternuritas repugnantes, aquí su amigo Wade al habla... En el capítulo de hoy veremos más porquerías y mierda barata digna solo para un público tan elegante y refinado como ustedes. ¡PERO ENSERIO GENTE! ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENEN ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER?! ¡BOLA DE MORBOSOS QUE SOLO BUSCAN LEER COCHINADAS Y...! ¡OH ~ MIREN! ¡UNA MONEDA!-

-Eh... Wade ¿Con quién hablas?-

-Con la moneda...-

-Emmm... Ok, ven necesito tu ayuda...-

-¿Qué pasa Stevieee?-

Después de que el mayor guardara la moneda en sus bolsillos ambos chicos se dirigieron adentro en donde un angustiado Steve dirigía a su compañero al baño. Dentro claramente se podía escuchar los charcos digestivos lanzados en pausas contra el W.C.

-Coño... Stark se escucha muy mal...-

-Ya lo sé Wade, me preocupa... Tony casi no come y lo poco lo devuelve en minutos...-

-Ese bebé debe estar pegándole duro ahí adentro, me refiero a su vientre no el baño...-

-Si te entendí...- Aunque Wade era un demente sin remedio y su único "amigo" en el momento, le gustaba escuchar aquello de él, saber que dentro de Tony albergaba un cachorro suyo y de él, aunque no existieran pruebas médicas aun él sabía que su castaño estaba en cinta, su aroma lo delataba al igual que ese pequeño bultito en su vientre, uno muy triste debido a la poca alimentación que el omega tenía. –No sé cómo hacer para que Tony coma, apenas y prueba bocado...-

-¿Qué esperabas del orgulloso Stark?-

-Ya se, ya se...-

-Mira Steve, primero que nada... Te recuerdo que si ese niño es omega ya es mío ¿Ok?-

Aquello hizo eco en sus pensamientos, lo había olvido, el trato con Wade a cambio de su ayuda, no podría quejarse de aquello, Wilson le proveía de lo necesario al igual que de protección y guardia. Steve comenzaba a dudar, hasta ahora se habían podido trasladar a diferentes escondites gracias a él y sus contactos, justo ahora se encontraban Nueva Jersey y al parecer podrían quedarse ahí durante un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para que Tony alumbrara y así poder irse más lejos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba que su niño o niña naciera alfa o beta... O tendría que tomar las mismas medidas que tomo con los otros...

-En segundo, si mi omega nace con algún problema juro que Tony y tú me las pagaran...-

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? Oh no, Steve estaba pensativo y distraído más no sordo, Wilson acababa no solo de amenazarlo a él sino a Tony también... Bien.... Si habia acabado con una amistad de años como la de Bucky, nada valdría la que tiene o tuviera con Wilson, si es que se le llamaba "amistad".

-En tercero...- Wade no prosiguió debido a la interrupción de la puerta del baño abriéndose.

Tony salía con la poca fuerza que tenía, en seguida Steve se acercó y le ayudo a volver a la cama. Desde hace semanas Tony había dejado de luchar, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, su piel comenzaba a perder color y la pérdida de peso era tan notoria y a su vez peligrosa, solo la pequeña curva en su vientre era lo que le daba volumen a su estómago, estaba deplorable, las ojeras en sus ojos por no dormir bien además del mareo que causaba su propio aroma a omega en cinta. Todo aquello no le dejaba ninguna fuerza de ningún tipo.

-¿Tony te sientes mejor?-

-No...- Respondió a duras penas, su voz incluso apenas era un susurro.

-Todo va a estar bien amor, pero necesitas comer lo mejor posible, hazlo por los dos...- Steve acaricio su vientre, mientras un temeroso Tony rogaba entre sus pensamientos que todo ya terminara de alguna forma, no sabía si alucinaba pero podía jurar que sus entrañas se retorcieron al contacto de Steve, ¿Quizás su bastardo también le temía a su padre? si el hambre y la debilidad no lo mataban esperaba que su hijo no deseado lo hiciera durante el parto.

Mientras tanto Wade hacia algo que pocas veces en su maldita vida había hecho, estaba callado, solo por fuera. Dentro de si había una discusión producto de toda su demencia, una que pocas veces trataba algo serio que comenzaba a preocuparlo y más que nada, joderlo.

_-"No podemos dejar que le pase algo a nuestro bebé"-_

_-"Pero ¿Y si no es omega?"-_

_-"¡¿PERO SI LO ES?!"-_

_-"¡NUESTRO BABY ESTA EN PELIGRO!"-_

_-" ¡TODO POR ESE ESTÚPIDO OMEGA ORGULLOSO Y SU INÚTIL ALFA!"-_

_-"Ya ~ ya ~ tranquilos, podemos solucionarlo, solo tenemos que hacer que Stark no muera de hambre y que viva solo lo suficiente para que nuestro bebito se desarrolle bien y así matarlos a ambos..."-_

_-"Pobre Stevie..."-_

_-"¡POBRE MIS HUEVOS! Es un idiota que no sabe ser alfa ¿Qué maldito bastardo secuestra a su omega para obligarlo a que le ame?"-_

_-"Emmm... ¿No fue lo que hiciste con Vanessa?"-_

_-"¡ES DIFERENTE! Ella era beta..."-_

_-"Ah ~ si es cierto..."-_

_-"Lo había olvidado jiji ~ como sea... Si el estúpido de Rogers no puede con esto, tendremos que tomar medidas con Stark..."-_

* * *

Lo que solo eran semanas se sentían como años, el tiempo parecía más lento y la desesperación les carcomía por dentro y con ello la familia Stark eran los que morían lentamente al ver su caso progresar tan poco. Mientras ellos agotaban los pocos recursos que quedaron de su bancarrota, una pequeña esperanza apareció.

Natasha, Pepper y Rhodey acompañaban a María, la omega estaba en una profunda depresión que solo puede causar la pérdida de su cachorro, Howard temeroso de que su esposa cometiera una locura pidió que ellos le cuidaran mientras asistía a dar declaración ante los medios.

**...**

-En exclusiva en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Thanoshella, la búsqueda de Anthony Edward Stark sigue en pie, después de varias semanas la investigación podría haber dado un giro impactante con la posibilidad de que estemos hablando de una serie de asesinatos planeados por un paciente mental. Ante mí se encuentra el padre de la víctima el ex millonario Howard Stark junto con uno de los mejores psiquiatras de la ciudad, el Dr. Stephen Strange...- La forma soberbia con la que el reportero hablaba causo enojo a Natasha y estaba segura que no era la única, pero ante la desesperación se necesitaban todas las medidas posibles.

-Gracias por el apoyo...- Howard estaba ronco debido a la poca fuerza de su voz, el alfa estaba sumamente agotado de tanto buscar y dar declaraciones además de las citas con la policía, pero por muy cansado que estuviese no iba a bajar sus parpados hasta asegurarse de que su Tony estaba de vuelta en sus brazos y los de su amada María.

-Gracias...- Correspondió Strange.

-Doctor aparentemente se ha revelado una pista que no solo podría conectar con el secuestrador de Anthony Stark sino que también podría tener relación con la muerte de su hijo Stephen Jr. Strange ¿Es correcto?-

-Así es...-

-La investigación apunta a Steve Rogers quien fuera uno de los estudiantes que asistía a la misma escuela que sus hijos, quien podría ser el perpetrador de estos crímenes...-

-Exacto, su reciente desaparición del campus, además de su historial médico y psicológico le acusan de ser el secuestrador mi hijo Anthony y no solo del asesinato del joven Stephen Jr., la policía también investiga las muertes de Peter Quill y Thor Odinson...-

-Pero Señor Stark tengo entendido que también está la desaparición de otro chico del cual solo se encontró su brazo cercenado...-

-Señor aun sin un brazo o una pierna no podemos dar por hecho que el joven James Barnes siga con vida, pero de ser así su caso aún sigue abierto y ahora está vinculado a los nuestros...- Fue el Dr. quien interceptara la pregunta.

-Así como lo oyen, si alguien ha visto a estos chicos por favor no duden en llamar a la policía...-

En pantalla las fotos de Steve, Tony y Bucky aparecieron y bajo ellos los números de teléfono para cualquier información, por desgracia la foto de Steve era de un Steve muy joven siendo casi un niño entrando a la pubertad, puesto a que era la única disponible la cual el Dr. Strange tenía en su registro de pacientes mentales.

**...**

María no pudo evitar volver a llorar cuando la imagen de Tony apareció en la televisión, acto seguido Pepper y Natasha se acercaron para consolar a la pobre mujer. Rhodey seguía al frente del aparato pero sin poner atención a este, su vista solo rodaba en torno al papel que estaba en sus manos.

**"HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO THANOSHELLA"**

**Paciente: Steve Grant Rogers**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Julio de [1XXX]**

**Casta: Alfa**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Estatura: 1.35 m.**

**Peso: 28,35 kg.**

**Padre/Tutor legal: Joseph Rogers**

**Motivo del ingreso: Ataque con arma blanca y automutilación.**

**Caso: #1941 – Trastorno Depresivo Psicótico-Emocional.**


	11. INMEDIATO

Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no abriera los ojos, que no valía la pena si tenía que verse en la misma pesadilla desde hace ya... Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, de todas formas ya no tenía sentido, no cuando tu vida solo significa ser violado constantemente por un alfa mentalmente enfermo y ultrajado a gritos por su secuaz igual de desquiciado.

 _-"Mamá..."-_ Pensar en la faceta hermosa de su madre le hacía olvidar todo lo vivido ¿Acaso le estará buscando? ¡Obvio! Su pobre madre y padre, inclusos sus amigos, seguro deben estar desesperados en su búsqueda, con aquello en mente solo lo hacía sentir peor, jamás fue su intención causarles ese dolor, mucho menos nacer en esa condición.

-Tony...- La suave voz de su captor lo obligo a abrir los ojos, no tenía sentido fingir más cuando ese maldito de todas formas lo iba a despertar, como siempre. –Vamos levántate...- Se acercó con intensión de ayudarlo a levantarse, era un desastre, su cara demacrada por la flacidez y sus ojeras, la ropa que Steve le puso casi parecía quedarle como una sábana, aquella anemia estaba empeorando y con ello las esperanzas de que el cachorro sobreviviera era nula. –Anda debes ¡AH!- Un ruido sordo llamo la atención de Tony, su vista una vez perdida a un punto muerto de su mugrienta cama, paso a la del rubio tirado en el suelo con un surco de sangre en su cabeza.

-Muy bien imbécil, estas son las nuevas reglas...- Dijo Wade en su tono alfa al que Tony pese a su naturaleza tembló de miedo, más al ver aquel bate de béisbol que ese demente movía de un lado a otro entre sus manos. –Primero que nada... Hola hermosos lectores, aquí Wade les manda besos... Negros... Gracias por sintonizarnos...- El omega solo le miro consternado por aquellas palabras dichas al aire. –Y en segundo ¡Vas a dejar esa mierda de orgullo Stark y vas a comenzar a ponerte sano y fuerte! ¡Porque te juro que si ese bebe nace mal usare este bate para volarte los sesos como a mi amigo aquí presente! ¿Verdad Stevieeee?- Con ese tono cantarín pateo ligeramente la pierna de Rogers, sin ninguna respuesta. -¿Quedo claro Stark?- Tony asintió estupefacto ante la mirada furiosa de Wade, este había llegado al límite con aquella pareja dispareja. –Bien niño mimado, es hora de irnos antes de que las sirenas canten...-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto en voz baja, algo en esa frase le dio más miedo de todo lo que ya había escuchado.

_-"Esto se pondrá bueeeeeno..."-_

_-"¿Vamos a violarlo?"-_

_-"¡Ay no que asco! Para eso tendremos a nuestro baby..."-_

_-"Pero Stark no está nada mal... Ese culo todavía esta inflado, a pesar de su anemia..."-_

_-"Seremos unos dementes, pedófilos y depravados, pero tenemos estándares ¿Sabes?"-_

_-"Ojala mi omega sea niño... Mi niño... Mi Baby ~ boy..."-_

* * *

-Steve Grant Rogers... Ataque con arma blanca y automutilación... Bla Bla Bla...- Divago la morena saltando las partes aburridas. –Al parecer no era tan enclenque como se veía...-

-¿A qué te refieres Valkiria?- Pregunto la pelirroja con Bruce a su lado, del otro Natasha también leía aquel expediente ante la atenta mirada de sus demás amigos, en ese momento necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para dar con Anthony, pues quien sabe si aún seguía con vida, de ser posible entonces podría estar en cualquier parte del país o del mundo, haciendo que Natasha usara sus contactos secretos con amigos que acabasen de entrar a servicios especiales de policía o milicia. –Pues según los registros, Rogers fue llevado a tratamiento después de atacar a su madre con un cuchillo, al parecer supo que esta planeaba abandonarlo...-

-¿Por eso la ataco?- Preguntaron Visión y Jarvis.

-La madre prácticamente huyo de un esposo maltratador y un hijo depresivo con gusto por cortar animales y cortarse a sí mismo... Por cierto, chicos, la forma en que se sincronizan para hablar me da miedo...-

-Lo sentimos...- Respondieron.

-Te acostumbraras...- Comento Rhodey.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- Valkiria tecleo en su computador para saber más del asunto y responder a la pregunta de Banner, a quien por cierto no escatimaba en mirar de reojo ante la reprochante mueca de disgusto de su amiga Natasha, suficiente tenía con Clint para agregar a un alfa más como su rival de amores.

-Falleció hace 5 años, la encontraron muerta en un departamento de Nueva Jersey... Después de abandonar a los Rogers se dedicó a prostituirse y de ahí contrajo algunas enfermedades...-

-Se alejó solo para morir lentamente...- Comento Natasha en un tono decepcionante propio de una mujer que, aunque es alfa, no acepta que cualquier mujer sin importar su casta desprecie o denigre su vida de una manera así.

-Un omega sin su alfa tiene pocas posibilidades en este mundo...-

-Eso es un estereotipo Bruce...-

-No quise decirlo así Nat, hoy en día hay muchas más oportunidades para omegas y betas que ya no deben sentirse menos por la casta dominante de los alfas, pero recordemos la época en la que vivió Sarah Rogers...-

-Hmm... En eso tienes razón...-

-¡Wow!- Exclamaron impresionados los gemelos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Rhodey.

-Sarah Rogers había pagado 7 años de renta adelantada en ese lugar... Y no ha tenido nuevos inquilinos desde entonces...- Contesto Valkiria en donde los gemelos habían apuntado a la pantalla. –Esto no puede ser, no se puede respetar la propiedad... A menos que...- Ante el intrigante comentario de la alfa, esta se levantó de su asiento repentinamente para tomar el radio comunicador. -¡AQUÍ AGENTE #401 SOLICITANDO PERMISO PARA ENVIAR UNA UNIDAD A NUEVA JERSEY!- El sonido de interferencia de aquel radio era una señal de que algo intenso estaba a punto de suceder.

-Gracias Val...- Susurro Nat a lo que Valkiria asintió esperando la autorización, encontrar a su amiga de la infancia y ahora una alfa defensora de la ley valió la pena con tal de tener un poco más de esperanza para dar con Tony, era decepcionante tener que reencontrarse en una situación como esa y encima solo para pedirle un favor, pero todos estaban desesperados, todos estaban empeñados en buscar no a Anthony Stark sino a James Barnes a quien la familia Carter ofreció una jugosa recompensa a quien diera con él, abandonaron a los Stark por ya no ser la rica y exitosa familia que eran y aunque el Dr. Strange también apoyaba la causa tenían que admitir que solo lo hacía por vengar a su hijo, pero aún quedaban personas como Valkiria que a pesar del tiempo la amistad no se olvidaba.

* * *

Su cabeza punzaba jodidamente, sentía como si mil demonios estuvieran trinchándole la cabeza, su mano viajo a un punto en específico y ante su borrosa vista una mancha carmesí sobresalía en su palma.

-To... ny...- Intento pararse pero el mareo lo desestabilizaba. Un estruendo sonó, como si algo acabara de azotar y romperse, grandes pasos retumbaron en el piso y cuando pudo agudizar escucho el sonido de armas apuntando.

-¡STEVE GRANT ROGERS QUEDAS DETENIDO!-


	12. EN LA RED

-Lo tienen...- Respondieron al otro lado de la línea del radar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Valkiria esperaba haber escuchado mal aquello, pero la cara de incredulidad por parte de su amiga y compañía, le decía que a pesar de la estática, la respuesta había sido clara. -¡¿ESTAS SEGURO SAM?!-

-¡QUE SI CARAJO!- Respondió de mala gana el alfa. –Está detenido en el PAPD...-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Nat sin entender lo que dijo el hombre al otro lado.

-Significa Port Authority of New York and New Jersey Police Department...- Contestaron los gemelos beta.

-No puedo creer que estén acostumbrados a ellos...- Señalo Valkiria, la sincronización de esos dos era en su punto impresionante y espeluznante. _–"¿Se leerán la mente?"-_ Pensó.

-Pues créelo- Dijo Rhodey. –Debemos decirle a los Stark...-

* * *

El lugar era un poco más grande que el anterior departamento, al menos ahí tenía un baño propio. –Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar baby boy...- Grito Wade eufórico por su nueva adquisición.

-¿Gra – cias?-

-No te decía a ti mocoso... Le decía a mi bebe...- Bajando a la altura de su vientre, sin permiso alguno toco el vientre del menor quien respingo al sentir esa mano sobre él bebe. –Mi baby boy...-

-Eh...- Era incómodo. Ver como su captor le hablaba con tanta devoción a ese niño, o niña, lo que sea. –Oye...-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto molesto el mayor, habían interrumpido su momento íntimo.

-Pero... ¿Y si nace alfa o beta?-

-Si es beta no hay ningún problema, ya estuve con una... El departamento que estas pisando perteneció a mi antigua pareja, una beta llamada Vanessa...-

-¿Y está de acuerdo con que yo esté aquí?-

-No se... Yo no sé hablar con los muertos, pero si a su alteza Stark le importa tanto puedo contratar una médium para que nos diga que opina Vanessa de esto... Aunque eso signifique exponer su asesinato pero si el mocoso está inquieto pues...-

-¡¿LA MATASTE?!- Grito aterrado Tony, este tipo podía estar mucho más loco que Steve ¡¿En qué rayos se había metido ahora?!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-

-...-

-Se suicidó...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Tsk...- Chasqueo. –No sé qué vio Rogelio en ti... Eres un omega tan escandaloso... Espero que mi baby boy no sea como tu...-

-¡PUES YO ESPERO QUE NO NAZ...!- Su cuello fue tomado por ambas manos de aquel psicótico, comenzó a apretar el agarre al punto de no dejarle hablar más que balbuceos sin sentido en busca de oxígeno.

-Vuelve a decir eso o a insinuar que mi bebe no nacerá... Y juro que te tirare por la cloaca en miles de pedazos igual que ella...-

-¡AH!- Finalmente abrió su agarre y Tony cayo de rodillas al suelo, masajeando su garganta para aliviar el dolor. –Eres...- Tosió. –Un maldito...- Ahora entendía porque la mujer se quitó la vida, tenía que alejarse de ese tipo cuanto antes, y aunque no lo quisiera, su bebe tampoco podía quedarse con él, prefería darlo en adopción a una pareja ¡NO! demente que le diera lo que el jamás podría darle, antes de que ese loco atentara contra una vida inocente y peor aún si nacía omega, ese pedófilo no iba a tocarlo, sobre su cadáver.

-Siéntete como en casa ~ su alteza Stark, tengo que salir a comprar provisiones, que por cierto más vale que te tragues cada migaja que te dé porque si mi bebé sale mal por tu culpa... Usa tu imaginación ¡Sherlock!- Salió del departamento, por fuera podía escucharse como cerró la puerta y sus pasos se alejaron hasta ya no estar.

-Ahora ¿Qué hago?- Tony aun en el suelo comenzó a sollozar en silencio, no sabía quién era peor si Steve o Wade, al menos con Steve tenía la certeza de que había posibilidad de salir con vida, si el idiota tan enamorado estaba que nunca le arrebataría la vida por más ideas suicidas tuviera el menor, pero Wade, a él solo le importa él bebe, por lo pronto era su único boleto a la libertad, pero una vez que nazca todo se iría por el caño, no podría dejárselo, no a ese loco, no tenía un corazón tan frio para eso, pase lo que pase tenía que salir con vida y con el niño.

**...**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste chico?-

-...- _"Tony es mi omega..."-_

-Sabes que tu silencio solo empeorara tu situación...-

-...- _"¿Puede empeorar aún más?"-_

-¡CONFIESA!- Grito el segundo oficial.

-Scott tranquilízate...- Dijo la beta.

-Sigue tu Janet, iré por café...-

-Bien...- El alfa salió de la sala donde estaban sometiendo el interrogatorio, dejando a su compañera a cargo del seguimiento.

-Steve Grant Rogers, no queda mucho tiempo para que te juzguen en el tribunal y el juez decida darte cárcel de por vida ¿Qué más tienes que perder?-

-Je...- El rubio soltó una risilla burlona. –A él...- Respondió a voz baja.

-¿Dónde está Anthony Edward Stark?-

-No lo sé...-

-¿Lo asesinaste?-

Sus encadenadas manos azotaron la mesa ante tal aberración. -¡NO! ¡¿ACASO ESTA LOCA?! ¡NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO A MI TONY!-

-Pero lo hiciste....- Respondió como si nada la beta, como parte de la PAPD podía controlar sus impulsos a pesar de ser beta, cosa contraria a Scott que era más impulsivo que nada. –Te repito... ¿Dónde está Anthony Edward Stark?-

-¡¿CREE QUE NO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA?! ¡ESE MALDITO ME TRAICIONO Y SE LLEVO A MI OMEGA JUNTO CON MI HIJO Y NO SE DONDE...!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HIJO?!- Grito Scott recién entrando a la sala con café en mano. Janet por su parte estaba ligeramente sorprendida por eso último, entonces había 2 vidas en juego, si es que no estaban perdidas ya.

-Mi... Míos...- Steve ya no pudo con su propia presión y se derrumbó en su silla, su nariz sorbía la mucosa que salía producto del llanto, dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre la mesa ante la inexpresiva Janet y un impactado Scott. –Fue él... Él me los quito...- Su mirada se levantó solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Janet a los ojos. –Por... Por favor... Enc...- Hipo. –Encuéntrenlos...- Hablaría, ya no importaba si se pudría en la cárcel, con tal de encontrar a su Tony y su cachorro. 


	13. ¿POR QUÉ ES WADE? (Parte 1)

Las grandes y rasposas manos danzaban sobre aquel poco voluptuoso vientre que, día a día comenzaba a tomar mejor forma, para su fortuna. –Mi pequeño...- Su oreja estaba atenta contra la pálida piel de aquel que, desde que llego, solo se dedicaba a sollozar y lamentarse por su mala fortuna, el tener a aquel demente cerca suyo que lo alimentaba bajo amenazas e insultos. –Awwww ~ Crece tan rápido...-Nuestro baby boy...-Jojojo cuando nazca lo llenaremos de besos, abrazos y tantos fluidos más...- Hablo entre sí mismo.

-¡NO!- Era repugnante como ese maldito demente hablaba así de un no nato, hablar así de un bebe al que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría a manos de ese bastardo psicópata peor que su padre. -¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!- Por impulso, sobre todo por asco de seguir teniéndolo tan cerca, aventó al alfa lejos de su cama, en donde Wade no dejaba que se parara a menos que se aseara o hiciera sus necesidades.

-Wow wow wow!- Wade sonrió burlón, complacido por la actitud del omega. Se levantó del suelo y en un gesto de parodia se sacudió la ropa con elegancia impropia de él. – ¿Su alteza Stark al fin se preocupa por su cachorro?-

-¡MIO O DE OTRO NO IMPORTA QUIEN LO ENGENDRO O DE DONDE VENGA! ¡ES UN BEBE QUE NO MERECE ESTAR EN MANOS DE ALGUIEN COMO TU!-

Wade comenzó aplaudir pausadamente sin quitar su sonrisa de satisfacción. –Oh! Stark...- El alfa comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, por instinto Tony comenzó alejarse pero en cama era obvio que no iría a ningún lado, más que pegar su cabeza lo más que podía a la cabecera, cuando ya no tuvo espacio suficiente Wade gateo un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con un atemorizado Stark. -¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees... Qué me importa?-

-Er Eres un... Mo Monstruo...- A las alturas de las circunstancias era muy tarde para perder al bebe, preferiría haberlo perdido cuando estuvo con Steve que ahora estando con Wade, era imposible estando en cama las 24 horas, 7 días de la semana. Ahora la prioridad era que Wade Wilson no le pusiera ni un dedo a ese niño, ni el, ni nadie.

* * *

-... Wade Winston Wilson criminal buscado en Canadá debido a sus múltiples asesinatos como mercenario...- Dicto Janet ante el expediente en sus manos. -¿Correcto?-

Asintió -Eso creo... Solo sabía que era un asesino a sueldo y sobre su tráfico de droga que...-

-¡¿Tráfico de droga?!- Pregunto Scott ante la declaración de Rogers. –Eso incrementa su condena...-

-Cuando lo conocí me ofreció marihuana y cocaína, me negué...- Scott le miro desconfiado, era de esperarse de un oficial. -¿Qué? Puede hacerme todas las pruebas que necesite y vera que estoy limpio de esas sustancias...- Respondió Steve ofendido por aquella mirada desaprobatoria del alfa.

-¿Esas?- Inquirió Janet por aquella especificación en la frase del acusado.

-Si...- Suspiro. -¿Aun no leen mi expediente médico? ¿Verdad?- Dicho esto era su turno de observar inquisitoriamente a Scott, quien era justo la persona con aquella carpeta amarilla donde una pequeña cintilla indicaba su nombre.

Scott de mala gana comenzó a leer ante la desaprobación de la beta, que más tarde le reprocharía a su compañero por ser tan insensato y no haber hecho su trabajo con respecto a conseguir ¡Y LEER! el expediente del detenido. _–"¡A este paso van a echarte de aquí Lang!"-_ Pensó.

-¿Y bien Scott?-

-¡JODER!-

-¡SCOTT!- Reprocho la mujer ante tal vocabulario al que Rogers solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Bupropión, Venlafaxina, Diazepam, Clorazepato, Risperidona... Chico tenías un cóctel de medicamentos controlados a tu disposición...-

-Tenía...- Recalco.

-¿Por qué dejaste de tomarlos?- Pregunto Janet ante tal afirmación.

-Tony...-

-¿Qué?-

-Algunos de ellos provocaban... Que... Eh... Que yo... Yo no... Emmm...- Las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron energéticamente, ante la risa contenida de Scott quien sabía a lo que se refería.

-Que no tuvieras erecciones...- Acabo el alfa, a lo que Steve quedo rojo de vergüenza y enojo por la burla del oficial.

-Estabas tan desesperado por tenerlo contigo...- No era correcto congeniar con los criminales, pero un poco de empatía surgió dentro de la beta, solo un poco. –Que hiciste todo esto...-

-Y haría mucho más...- Respondió Steve seriamente ante el cambio tan drástico de su rubor a una sombría mirada. –Haré... Mucho más...- Algo en esa frase puso inquieta a la beta.

-¡Ja! Si claro... Como si tuvieras la mínima probabilidad de encontrarte con Anthony Stark...- El intercomunicador de Lang comenzó a tomar frecuencia estática. –Aquí el oficial Lang, cambio...-

_-Aquí el oficial Luis informando... Los señores Stark han llegado, cambio...-_

-Muy bien vamos para allá...- Steve sonrió al escuchar aquello.

* * *

-¡No me quiero ir Señor Stark! ¡No me quiero ir! ... Lo siento...-Pushhhhh ~ pushhhhh oh no todos se hacen cenizas ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-

-...-

-¿Qué? ¿La alteza Stark nunca jugo con soldaditos de plástico?- Reprocho Wade ante la mirada consternada del menor, a quien obligaba a quedarse quieto mientras jugaba sobre su vientre alegando que "Convivía con su baby boy".

-Si...- Respondió neutral, ya no debía sorprenderle la actitud de ese idiota alfa.

-¡¿Y por qué me miras feo?!-

-Porque yo jugaba con esas figuras... Cuando tenía seis años...-

-¡En la caja dice que es de seis en adelante!-

-¿De qué hospital mental te escapaste?-

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-

-No...-

-Ok ya que insistes te lo diré...- Dejando en paz el vientre del omega, comenzó a recoger todas las figuritas de soldaditos verdes. –Vengo del Hospital Ύδρα de Demencia Radical Alemana...-

Al escuchar aquel nombre, las cuencas de Tony se desorbitaron ante tal revelación, abriéndose de forma impactante. -Espera... Esa es...-

-Si ~ pi...- Sonrió. –Vengo de H.Y.D.R.A...-

**...**

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: ¡SECUESTRADOR CAPTURADO! SE ESPERA JUICIO POR ASESINATOS A ESTUDIANTES, ¿DÓNDE ESTA TONY STARK?"_ **


	14. ¿POR QUÉ ES WADE? (Parte 2)

-Si ~ pi...- Sonrió. –Vengo de H.Y.D.R.A...- No podía ser posible, no quería creerlo pero, al ver a alguien como Wade en su condición, no podía ser mentira. Tony creía que solo eran mitos, leyendas estúpidas que recorrían alrededor del mundo y que solo existían para entretener, o en su caso, asustar a los niños.

-Eso... No ¡MIENTES!- Grito exasperado. –¡H.Y.D.R.A, NO...!-

-Sí, si es real cariño... Tan real como el angelito que guardas aquí...- Con una torcida sonrisa Wade acaricio el vientre de Tony, no era algo por presumir, pero le daba orgullo hablar sobre aquello. –Como te habrás dado cuenta, soy canadiense, peeeeeroooo... Crecí dentro de H.Y.D.R.A cuando el bastardo de mi padre nos vendió a mí y mi madre a la organización para que experimentaran con nosotros...-

-Ya veo donde sacaste lo hijo de puta...- Una cachetada volteo el rostro de Tony, pero el ardor en la mejilla del castaño no era nada comparado con el irritable rostro del alfa a su lado. 

–Más respeto a esa maldita bruja... Cállate y déjame seguir con mi historia, ten consideración con los lectores por favor Stark, ellos desean saber del guapo, hermoso, precioso, primoroso, papi rico Wade Wilson...-

-...- El susodicho se limitó a lagrimear un poco debido al fuerte golpe y masajear su adolorida mejilla.

-Prosigo...- Sonrió. –Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida en ese lugar era drogas, sexo y muerte... Y no precisamente en ese orden, pero creo que a nadie le fue peor más que a mi mamá...- Aquello último fue pronunciado con tanta melancolía, una impropia de ese sujeto, que el menor no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Tú de seguro aun no existías, pero en aquella época ser omega era como ser tabú, ustedes tienen el poder de crear vida sin importar su sexualidad, sexo, creencia o lo que sea, pero seguían siendo seres sumisos y martirizados...-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-H.Y.D.R.A es como el viejo del costal o peor que Freddy Krueger, gustan de experimentar con todo tipo de castas, pero los omegas son sus delirios... Mi madre me defendía con garras y colmillos de todo médico que se atreviera a ponerme un dedo encima, dejándose hacer todo lo inhumanamente posible hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto una cirugía más y murió... Después de aquello siguieron conmigo...-

-Es... Espera... Pero ellos...- Sabia a lo que se refería, ante aquello solo había una solo respuesta, de acuerdo a los mitos. –Ellos te...-

-Stark... Yo nací siendo un omega...-

* * *

-¡STEVE GRANT ROGERS SERA LLEVADO AL HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO DE THANOSHELLA, HASTA ENTONCES QUEDARA BAJO CONFINAMIENTO HASTA SABER EL PARADERO DE ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!- La declaración del juez dejo en shock a más de uno.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN!- Grito Howard al ver que exoneraron a uno de los secuestradores de su hijo, como alfa y padre, deseaba que el culpable del sufrimiento de su cachorro fuera a dar a la silla eléctrica o a una cámara de gas. -¡NO ES JUSTO JUEZ!- El alfa era retenido por los guardias, ya que este exasperado quiso llegar a Steve y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, aunque eso significara perder pista sobre Tony, pero su rabia cegaba su cordura.

Mientras una desconsolada María solo lloraba por la pena de no tener a su hijo devuelta y no conforme tener que enterarse de que este se encontraba gestando un cachorro de su secuestrador y violador. Steve no se inmuto en hablar, dijo todo con la absoluta verdad y ante esto los asesinatos de los estudiantes, salvo el de Loki por el cual el no tuvo la culpa, además del paradero del resto del cuerpo de James Buchanan Barnes, que para horror de los Stark estaba enterrado bajo el rosal de rosas rojas de Tony, aquellas que el castaño tanto amaba del jardín de su madre, su parte favorita del patio y la cual María cuidaba con tanto amor para gusto de su hijo, y sin embargo ahora se encontraba casi seco debido a la ausencia de su mejor espectador, y pronto destruido ya que la policía iría en camino a verificar tal acto tan cierto.

-¡HASTA ENTONCES CASO CERRADO!- El juez martillo para dar fin, por ahora, al caso, ante aquello los gritos de Howard eran ignorados, María era resguardada por el Dr. Strange quien temía que la mujer colapsara en cualquier momento. Ante la rabia asesina de Howard, Steve era llevado por los guardias de la corte hacia su destino, cuando se disponía a seguir su camino, una mirada fugaz cruzo con la de aquel juez, el imponente hombre le sonrió ligeramente y simplemente se alejó sin más.

-¿Eh?- Jadeo confundido el rubio, aquella sonrisa tan pequeña y sutil fue como la de un viejo conocido que te acaba de encontrar por la calle, pero Steve no entendía porque tanta confianza, estaba seguro de que lo declararían culpable e iría directamente a la cárcel, ¿O es que acaso el Juez Zemo tuvo compasión de él?

* * *

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grito Tony. -¡PERO NO...!-

-Todo es posible con ¡I-MA-GI-NA-CIOOON!- Dijo burlón Wade, haciendo un gesto de arcoíris con sus manos. –Eso... Y la implantación...-

-¿La qué?-

-Muy simple Stark... Demasiado en realidad... Fue tan estúpido que los idiotas del pulpo rojo no lo descubrieran antes que... ¡NO MAMES!-

-¡YA DIME!- Se desesperó, odiaba los innecesarios puntos de suspenso que Wade ponía en su anécdota.

-Ay ~ Pero no me grites...- Dijo. –Pues resulta que hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que cambies tu casta, siempre y cuando sea con un familiar directamente sanguíneo...-

-Pero tu madre era una omega y tú...-

-No me refiero a que intercambies órganos... Sino a modificarlos... Para que cambies de casta, necesitas de otra persona igual a la casta que tienes, es decir, mutilaron a mi madre para modificar sus órganos en mí y convertirme en el macho más macho de toda macholandia...-

-¿Eso tiene algún sentido?-

-Para mí si...- Aquello dejo con más dudas al menor que no se aguantaría en preguntar.

-Ro... Rogers ¿Sabe eso?-

-Claro que no, Rogelio será mi amiguis pero no mi súper amiguis, te lo aseguro...- Ante aquel comentario Wade rodó los ojos con absoluto reproche.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que eres un alfa completamente?-

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- En ese momento el mayor se posiciono sobre un asustadizo Stark quien en pánico temblaba por el acorralamiento de Wilson encima suyo.

-¡NO NO NO!-

-Tu preguntaste Stark, ahora yo te responderé...- Lo beso.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el oscuro cielo, tan carente de estrellas pero lleno de nubes que poco a poco descargaban su poder entre la brisa fría, lluvia y fuertes truenos. En el camino, su celular sonó y con una mano en el volante contesto tan ansiosa llamada de sus superiores. Palabras tan cortas que significaban el principio del fin para más de uno.

-... Si... Rogers ya fue internado... Pronto Wilson también caerá y tal vez uno más... HAIL H.Y.D.R.A ! – Colgó. 


	15. ¿POR QUÉ ES WADE? (Parte 3)

No existía el bien, no existía el mal, solo existía el poder y la manera en que cada quien se corrompía a sí mismo, sin auto-compadecerse, o al menos hasta que llega el momento de partir de este mundo, horrible o hermoso, según cada vida.

-Ah... Si nene...- Algunas vidas eran un infierno. –Que rico...- Pero para los locos, la vida era un manicomio. -¡Oh sí!- Que ellos administraban. -¡POR DIOS! Mmmmmh... ¡EL MEJOR PAY DE LIMÓN QUE EH COMIDO!-

-Podrías comer sin hablar...- Reclamo el menor a su lado, quien no podía concentrarse en su libro, con semejantes quejidos obscenos por parte del mayor.

-Oh ~ ¡Vamos Alteza Stark! Apuesto a que mi baby boy quiere...- Cortando un pedazo del postre, acerco el tenedor al castaño. –Di ¡AH!-

-Déjame leer en paz...- Volviendo a su lectura, trato de retomar el libro. -¡AHHHHHHHH!- Grito luego de sentir el pinchazo en su brazo.

-¡QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA BOCA STARK!-

Tony hizo lo que dijo y entre un sollozo silencioso dejo que el tenedor pasara por su boca, devorando el pedazo de pay que se negó a recibir. –Te... Odio...- Dijo, mientras apaciguaba el dolor, sobando su brazo.

-Me vale...- Contesto, acercándose al bulto en el vientre del menor y depositando un beso rápido. –La única opinión que me importa es la de mi baby boy...-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Y QUE PENSARA DE TI CUANDO SEPA QUE ERES UN OMEGA DE NACIMIENTO!-

Llenando su boca con la última porción de pay, Wade quedo estático viendo al chico, algo que Stark celebro por dentro, creyendo que al fin había apretado las bolas del demente, dándole en su punto débil. -¡PFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Pero estaba equivocado. -¡JODER JAJAJAJAJA!- Parte de lo que quedo en su boca fue escupido, salpicando un poco al menor, que entre asco y miedo trato de alejarse de Wade, aun sabiendo que no podía moverse por las ataduras. -¡¿EN SERIO TE CREISTE TODA ESA MIERDA?!-

_-...-"¿Qué?"-_

* * *

-Y bien... ¿Cómo esta Señor Rogers?-

 _-"¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme? Maldito bastardo psicótico, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio... Espero te pudras en el maldito infierno y que Satanás te viole con sus cuernos tal y como tus malditos tíos pedófilos e incestuosos..."-_ Bien... Supongo...-

-¿Supone?-

-Eh tenido sueños extraños...- _"Voy a cortarte ese maldito apéndice de mierda que llamas pene y te lo meteré por detrás hasta reventar tus viseras..."-_

-Las pesadillas son algo muy común con los ansiolíticos que...-

-Nunca dije que fueran pesadillas...- _"Maldita perra... Se cree que lo sabe todo solo por ese estúpido papel enmarcado que dice que es Doctora... No sabe nada, nunca sabrá lo que siento, nadie lo sabe, solo mi omega..."-_

-Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste esta vez?-

-Tony...- _"Mi pequeño ángel ¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Ese bastardo de Wilson te trata bien? Si algo te pasa, o a nuestro hijo, jamás me lo perdonare..."-_

-De nuevo...-

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- _"Puta Beta..."-_

-Es solo que dijo "sueños extraños" ¿Qué es lo que soñó con el Señor Stark?-

-Había un largo pasillo, sin puertas, ni ventanas... Solo él al final de ese corredor... Yo trataba de alcanzarlo, quería abrazarlo, besarlo... Pero cuando intentaba acercarme sentía como el camino se hacía más y más largo, por eso no podía alcanzarlo...- _"Mi amor, te extraño..."-_

-Bueno Señor Rogers... Muchos toman los sueños con un significado específico, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo es un mensaje del subconsciente...-

-Acaso... ¿Insinúa que nunca tendré a mi omega devuelta?- _"Después de Wade, tú te ahogaras en un mar de tu propia orina, sangre y mierda, maldita puta..."-_

-Si continúa colaborando con la policía, tal vez se gane su perdón...-

-Ya les dije todo lo que se... Incluso el asesinato de Vanessa, y fue cierto ¿No?- _"La sentencia y el castigo jamás complace a las víctimas del delito..."_ –Wade es el criminal aquí... ¡NO YO!- _"Pero para mí, cualquier castigo no se compara con dejarme sin mi omega, Tony, amor mío... ¿Por qué me acorralan así? Yo no soy la bestia que deben cazar... Yo sé de bestias, fui criado por una, más bien por dos..."-_

-Si lo sé, ha sido un preso ejemplar Señor Rogers, colabora con la policía muy bien pero aún debe tratar su situación mental y...-

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!-

-Nunca dije eso, aquí nadie está loco... Solo es una situación mental inestable, pero puede mejorar... ¿No es lo que el Señor Stark desearía? ¿Qué usted este mejor que nunca?-

-...- _"Perra astuta..."_ –Yo... ¿Puedo ir al gimnasio?- _"Ya me cansaste, maldita zorra..."-_

-Bien... Terminaremos la sesión... Continuaremos mañana... -

-¿Puede ser después de las ocho? Es que... Me gusta trotar en las mañanas... _\- "Y masturbarme pensando en mi Anthony... Relaja mucho después de correr..."-_

-A las nueve entonces...-

-Gracias... Hasta mañana Doctora Shuri...-

* * *

Mentira, todo era una vil mentira. –Maldito... Eres un maldito... Mentiroso...- Podía sentirlo, como una corriente en su mente hacia corto circuito, como todo sentimiento o emoción se apagaba y no cabía corriente alguna que le diera sentido de lo que sea, ni siquiera odio, miedo, nada.

-Soy un alfa muy macho al cien por ciento nene... Todo fue mentira... Excepto lo de H.Y.D.R.A, si vengo de ahí... Ah y lo de mis padres...-

-Mentira...-

-Soy huérfano, fui criado por diferentes tíos, todos y cada uno me violaron desde que tenía 5 años... Hasta que H.Y.D.R.A me rescato...-

-...-

-Puedes creerlo o no, pero si te digo que el pulpo rojo es real ¡ES MUUUUUY REAL!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡YA DI ALGO STARK!-

-...-

-¿Hola?-

-...-

-¡HABLA!-

-... Ok...-

-...-

-...-

Nada, no había tras esos enormes ojos miel, que hace varios minutos lagrimeaban por el golpe con el tenedor de Wade, estaban vacíos, sin duda, sin miedo, sin alegría... Sin amor, sin nadie.

El mayor no se atrevió a decir o hacer nada más, pensando que Tony estaba cansado de sus bromas, tomo el plato y los cubiertos donde degusto su pay de limón y salió de la habitación pensando en lo insatisfecho que aún seguía, yendo directamente a la cocina para buscar al menos una chimichanga o medio burrito abandonado en el refrigerador.

Sin pensar que dejo atrás una mente hecha trizas por mentiras. _–"¿Qué es verdad? ¿Qué es mentira? ¿Qué va pasar? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quién me ayudara? ¿Le importo a alguien? ¿Por qué nadie viene? ¿Por qué me abandonan? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Les hice algo? ¿Fui una mala persona? ¿Nadie me quiere? ¿Nadie? ¿Alguien? ¿Quién sea? Por favor ¿Alguien? ¿Ni siquiera tu... Steve? Steve... ¿Alfa? ¿Mi alfa?"-_

* * *

-Wade...- Golpe. –Wade...- Otro golpe. –Wade...- Uno más, golpe tras golpe no dejaba de jadear con rabia aquel nombre, imaginando que tenía al susodicho frente suyo. Después de varios golpes ceso por un momento, descansando sobre el costal de box, apoyando su frente junto a sus pensamientos. –Tony mi amor... Pronto estaremos juntos, por siempre...- 


	16. VENENOSO

Uno, dos, tres. –Wade...- Cuatro, cinco, seis. –Wade...- Siete. -¡WADE!- Rugió con furia al dar el último golpe que aguanto el pobre saco de box que ahora yacía destripado en el piso, en la mente ajena del rubio la escena era sobre el tan nombrado alfa muerto, con los órganos afuera y la cara desfigurada a golpes.

-Siete...- Dijo aquel que presencio todo aquel acto bestial, al cual estaba acostumbrado ver desde hace semanas. –Antes eran veinte...- Dijo el alfa con burla, sabiendo con que estaba jugando.

-Mi paciencia está agotándose...- Bravo Steve. -¿A qué viniste Zemo?- Reclamo, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas, por suerte el rubio estaba solo, aquellos en Thanoshella preferirán hacer ejercicio afuera en el jardín, cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse libres, aunque sea una caminata. Excepto Steve, para el estar sin Tony era lo mismo que estar preso en cualquier lugar, así que de nada servía estar afuera.

-Veo que has progresado, tal y como acordamos...- Era admirable, ni siquiera Wade que fue uno de sus mejores conejillos de indias, tuvo un resultado tan rápido como Steve, el suero y las capsulas lo transformaron totalmente. Empezando por el crecimiento de altura, su mandíbula se volvió fuerte y más cuadrada, su olor alfa se volvió más penetrante, un aroma a completa rabia y dolor, pero el cambio más obvio de todos fue la musculatura, aquella con la que Steve jamás pensó que contaría dado su condición enfermiza.

-Si... Y no veo que cumplas con tu parte...-

-Por eso estoy aquí... Nos vamos...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- En ese instante el rubio pudo escuchar unos disparos cerca, se levantó de golpe pensando que tendría que esconderse, varios gritos de fondo y las balas seguían detonando. -¡¿QUÉ ES...?!-

-Ya te lo dije... Nos vamos...-

-¡NUNCA DIJISTE QUE...!-

-¿Quieres a Tony devuelta o no?- Como siempre, dándole en su punto débil, por aquel omega que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, un maldito soldado perfecto, bueno... En proceso de serlo.

-Si...- Dijo Steve con esos ojos azules que brillaban con tanta desesperación por tener al omega que anhelaba, por aquel omega por lo cual se convirtió en lo que tanto odiaba. –Dámelo... Por favor... Tony...-

-Encontramos la ubicación de Wade... Pero es momento de que vengas con nosotros... Recuerda el trato, se nuestro mejor agente y a cambio Anthony Stark será tuyo para siempre, estarán bajo nuestra protección, solos, solo ustedes... Nadie más los molestara otra vez, imagínalo...-

Lo hizo, en la mente corrompida de Steve, un lecho matrimonial perfecto, aquel que quiso hacer antes de que Wade lo jodiera todo. Tony, su hermoso omega con una hermosa pancita, esperando a su octavo cachorro mientras los otros siete se acurrucaban con su mami y con él, dormidos en los brazos de sus papis, sintiendo el confort y la seguridad, la certeza de que nadie más invadirá su lecho de amor, de que nadie molestara a su familia, su hogar perfecto. Lo haría, era un alfa ¡El alfa de Tony! Y su deber era velar por el y por sus futuros hijos. –Hail... Hydra...-

**...**

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: MASACRE EN EL HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO THANOSHELLA_ **

**_¡SIN SOBREVIVIENTES!"_ **

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: LA MASACRE DE THANOSHELLA, SE ESPECULA ATENTADO TERRORISTA._ **

**...**

-Queridos hermanos...- Proclamo el padre. –Estamos aquí hoy, en nombre de nuestros hermanos y hermanas... - Los presentes escuchaban al hombre, pero sus mentes se perdían entre la ira y la tristeza, de tener que ver todos esos ataúdes donde yacían sus seres amados, en el caso del personal del hospital. -Víctimas de aquel terrible atentado, que acabo con sus vidas...- En el caso de los internos, varios de ellos fueron abandonados hace años por aquellos que decían amarlos, pero que no soportaron más y decidieron deshacerse de ellos y ahora, solo presenciaban el acto por compromiso, como sacar la basura que hace años solo se acumulaba. Otros, por otro lado, querían regocijarse ante la mención de aquel que pereció y que creían ilusamente que la justicia era divina.

-Stephen Vincent Strange Señor...- Sin que algunos lo notaron, llegaron a la parte donde se daba mención a la lista de los fallecidos. –Shuri Panther... Carol Danvers...- Sollozos y lamentos eran lo único que volaba en el viento. -Kriska Bartholy... Fandral Asg...- El padre recitaba la lista del personal del hospital que día, tarde y noche dedicaron sus vidas al bien de aquellas pobres almas en desgracia que necesitaron su ayuda. –Mana Kanda... Sif Sylvan... Donald Velez...- Desde médicos, enfermeras, psicólogos y psiquiatras, hasta personal asistente y auxiliar que se ganaban la vida ayudando a otras desdichadas. Honorables alfas, betas y omegas. –Morelia Jaish... Jaishira... Jaishima... Eh... Jaishimahara Romero Camayo...- Thanoshella albergaba personal docente de distintos lugares, por los cuales sus nombres podrían ser desconocidos para algunos, o difíciles de pronunciar, pero todos ellos dedicaron su vida a favor de dar calma a tanta mente perturbada. –Rubén Doblas... Phil Coulson... Nicholas Joseph Fury...- El padre continuo así hasta llegar a la parte donde los lagrimas comenzaban a cesar poco a poco, el comienzo de la lista de internos fallecidos a los cuales nadie iba a llorar, al contrario de estos, algunos querían la satisfacción de escuchar que cierto presente estuviera muerto. -Kanami Tsunayoshi Arevalo... Johnny Storm... Alice Liddle...- Los poco cuerdos intentaron defenderse pero poco fue su lucha cuando las balas atravesaron sus cuerpos. - Margaret Carter... Maryssi Nmjn... Aliz Murcia... Jeffrey Woods... Lemonale Ouji...- Uno a uno, parte por parte hicieron el escenario más grotesco de sangre y sesos reventados por doquier, donde a más de un forense le costó investigar y reportar sin tratar de vaciar sus estómagos. -Víctor Von Doom... Harleen Frances Quinzel... Jason Todd... Michael Langdon... - Lo que alguna vez fue pasto verde y fresco, lo que fue blanco puro y limpio, ese día Thanoshella se pintó de la ruina carmesí con todos. –Steve Grant Rogers...- Casi.

-Justicia...- Silbo a voz baja María, acompañada de Howard quien veía una victoria a medias, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo. Algo muy equivocado a vista de los amigos de Anthony, quienes no se consolaban con haber escuchado aquel nombre.

-Está muerto...- Dijeron Visión y Jarvis.

-Insisto, nunca me acostumbrare a esto...- Dijo Valkiria, refiriéndose al habla de los betas. La oficial fue encargada de ser una de las vigilantes del funeral masivo, encontrándose con sus amigos en el acto y tomando lugar junto a ellos.

-Significa un poco de paz para los señores Stark...-

-No es suficiente Clint, Tony sigue sin aparecer...-

-Lo se Nat pero al menos, cuando Tony aparezca ya no tendrá más tormentos...-

-Solo los suyos...-

-¿Qué quieres decir Bruce?- Cuestiono Rhodey, no le gustaba como suena eso.

-Tal vez ya no sea el Tony que conocemos... Toda esta experiencia será muy traumática para él y puede que ya no sea el mismo, al momento en que lo encuentren...-

Todos callaron ante aquella suposición del omega, era cierto pero ¿Hasta qué grado? Nadie más dijo nada, esperando a que el padre terminara, todos callaron y solo rezaron porque su amigo estuviera, antes que nada, vivo. Sin saber que lo que Bruce dijo seria cierto solo en una parte.

* * *

Una fortaleza que parecía no tener fin, su exterior no era nada comparado a lo que albergaba bajo la tierra, un refugio para la demencia criminal y terrorista más vil que estuviera en de camino de un futuro apocalíptico.

_-"¿Cómo lo encontraron?- Pregunto Steve durante su recorrido por aquella gran instalación la cual ya tenía previsto que tardaría en acostumbrarse en aprender..."._

_-"Implantamos un microchip en su cuerpo en caso de emergencia, por desgracia el muy malnacido lo daño y perdimos la señal hace años, tuvimos que registrar cada parte del globo terráqueo y de no ser por ti nos habríamos tardado mucho más...- Explico Zemo"._

_-"¿Yo también debo usar un microchip?"-_

_-"Sí, pero conforme tu lealtad sea demostrada ese chip pasara a estar en tu traje..."-._

_-"¿Traje?"-_

_-"Efectivamente...- Una tercer voz apareció al abrirse las puertas, dejando ver a un hombre calvo de grotesca cara roja. –Yo soy Johann Schmidt, líder fundador y director de H.Y.D.R.A... Un gusto conocerle Sir Rogers... Dígame Red Skull..."-._

Un humano que alguna vez fue un hombre, un hombre que se dejó corromper lentamente ante los avances de la psicología y la psiquiatría, creyendo que los parámetros de la mente no tenían un límite y podían ser explotados a puntos inhumanos. Creyente de que la mente no enfermaba, si no que veía más allá de lo que no vemos. Tal como David Haller, Jack Napier, Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey, Lex Luthor... y mucho más de una mente desquiciada que eran parte de la colección de la colección de Skull, colección que celaba discretamente, tal caso como Wade a quien haría pagar por su traición, ahora tenía un arma mucho mejor.

Ahora. -Tony...- Dijo Steve, subiendo el cierre de su uniforme. –Pronto...- Cerro los ojos, respiro profundo, el momento al fin había llegado después de una tortuosa espera, debido a la cirugía y el arreglo de su tratamiento físico. –Juntos mi amor...- Se miró al espejo, no como un soldado, sino como un alfa, un amante locamente enamorado que iba a recuperar lo que era suyo. –Hail... Hydra...- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimiento especial a las personas que quisieron ser parte del fic en el atentado contra Thanoshella y dieron el permiso especial de cederme su nombre, alias o apodo ♥
> 
> Este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes y muchas gracias por haber sido parte de el, pero sobretodo por seguir la historia a pesar de los contratiempos, y a todos los seguidores también muchas gracias por continuar conmigo, nunca me imagine llegar a tanto con este fic ni con los otros que eh tenido, pero ustedes me ayudan a seguir y motivan a que esto siga viviendo.


	17. ¿RESCATE?

-Ah...- Su hombro y cuello ardían como el puto infierno, después de todo lo estaba viviendo desde... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? –Al...- Algo pasaba, algo pasaría. -...Fa...- Sollozo. Se removió y contorsiono todo lo que pudo, pero su gran vientre y las ataduras en manos y pies no le ayudaban, necesitaba menguar el dolor de cualquier forma. -¡WADEEEE!- Grito a su captor, esperando que el mal nacido estuviera en el departamento y no tragando porquerías en la calle como últimamente estaba acostumbrado, parecía que él era el de los antojos y no el castaño.

-¡¿Por qué cacareas tanto principito?!- Dijo Wade entrando por la puerta de mala gana. -Me acabas de interrumpir una importante jugada de Candy Crush, más vale que...-

-¡AAAAH DUELE!- Grito Tony volviéndose a contorsionar contra su hombro y cuello. -¡AAAH!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Wade se acercó al omega, alterado por la desconocida situación o condición que tuviera el chico, o más bien su bebé. -¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-

-¡MIS MARCAS!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡DUELEN!-

-¡¿DÓNDE?!- No espero respuesta, no podía con un Stark llorón que solo se retorcía como lombriz con sal, sus manos fueron directo a la camisa, arrancándola de unos cuantos tirones sabiendo bien donde eran las típicas parte donde un alfa marcaba a su omega, algunos retazos de tela tenían gotas de sangre. Levantando con cuidado al chico pudo visualizar mejor las marcas rojizas y palpitantes en el hombro y cuello.

-¡DUELE WADE! ¡AAAAH!- Suplico esperando que ese estúpido le ayudase, sin embargo al voltear a verlo y entre ojos acuosos pudo ver una cara llena de horror que no pensó que vería en ese alfa desquiciante.

-No...- Susurro el hombre antes de comenzar a alejarse, mirando aquellas marcas en el chico, sabiendo lo que significaban. –Viene...- Quiso salir y correr, pero unos gritos y disparos desde el pasillo detuvieron su plan. -¡MIERDA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Tony pudo escuchar el pánico afuera, era imposible no escuchar tales gritos desgarradores y las detonaciones sin control. -¡AAAAAAHHH!-

-¡CÁLLATE STARK!- Grito Wade en pánico, jalando sus cabellos en el proceso. -¡RÁPIDO LEVÁNTATE!- Corrió hacia el chico y comenzó a desatarlo, pero era tanto el miedo que el alfa temblaba al tratar de desatarlo, solo pudo quitarle el agarre en una mano cuando escucho como la puerta principal fue destrozada. –Oh... mierda...-

* * *

Podía sentirlo, olerlo, saborearlo, lo sentía cerca. A cada paso que daba, a cada alfa, omega y beta que apuñalaba o disparaba a su paso, su desesperación le ganaba el juicio y no media sus ataques contra adultos o niños, nada importaba más que calmar el hormigueo que circulaba por su sistema nervioso, aquel que le quemaba lentamente conforme se acercaba a su objetivo y sus soldados le abrían el paso, un juego de frio o caliente bastante sanguinario.

-Tony...- Jadeo, su deseo lo llevaba hacia la raíz de su locura.

**...**

Mientras llegaba hacia su objetivo, en el techo del edificio frontal se monitoreaba el progreso de la misión, donde Zemo y Red Skull esperaban que su carta bajo la manga resultara exitosa.

-Rogers tiene potencial...- Dijo Skull al ver como el edificio donde yacía Wilson comenzaba a consumirse en llamas desde el primer piso, una detonación que no esperaba ver tan rápido.

-Se lo dije...- Respondió Zemo.

-Esperemos que llegue a tiempo, antes de que el edificio caiga en pedazos...- Estaban en cuenta regresiva, antes de que las autoridades correspondientes llegaran a la escena.

**...**

Unos enormes pasos se escucharon al entrar, detrás de estos unos más apresurados se adentraron al departamento, comenzando a destrozar todo a su paso. Steve corrió hacia donde sus potentes fosas nasales lo guiaron, en aquella habitación en el fondo. Finalmente atravesó el marco de la puerta y ahí lo vio, por un segundo, su amado omega en agonía, atado de una mano y ambos pies y casi desnudo, fue solo un instante cuando un golpe tras su cabeza lo derribo al suelo.

-¡ROGELIO!- Wade sostenía un bate muy reconocido por la cabeza de Steve. No hacía falta adivinar de quien se trataba, conocía muy bien ese aroma pero no reconocía tan musculoso cuerpo y gran altura, fue hasta que diviso el pecho del rubio cuando pudo descifrar de que se trataba. –Ay no... El sushi rojo...- No pudo continuar cuando Steve salto sobre Wade comenzando a molerlo a golpes.

-¡MALDITO!- Golpe. -¡HIJO!- Golpe. -¡DE!- Golpe. -¡PUTA!- Golpe. -¡BASTARDO!- Golpe. -¡DE!- Golpe. -¡MIERDA!- Golpe. Ante cada palabra Steve masacraba cara y torso de Wade, quien no tenía ni tiempo u oportunidad de actuar, sintiendo como los puños del rubio le impactaban con rabia, como un saco de box. -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR LO QUE ES MIO?!- Steve paro un momento para encarar al otro, quien entre la conciencia e inconsciencia solo balbuceaba en un buchero de sangre y dientes rotos en su boca. Toda la rabia de Steve pasaba entre golpe tras golpe, mordidas, arrancamientos de cabello, rasguños, toda la cizaña y rabia contenida por fin liberada contra Wade, sobretodo en aquello que según el alfa le daba orgullo, su rostro. Cuando Steve finalmente había desahogado el 99% de su furia, iba a terminar con todo, tomando el escudo que había dejado a un lado y clavárselo en la entrepierna, arrancando esa asquerosa extremidad que en la mente enferma de Steve creía que había profanado a su amado omega.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- El grito desgarrador de Tony atrajo la atención de Steve quien dejo su ira cegadora a un lado para correr hacia su omega y dejando al otro ahogándose en su propia sangre.

-¡TONY!- Steve lo empezó a liberar de sus ataduras, mientras los agentes entraban y se llevaban a un medio muerto Wilson. Ya libre el menor se aferró al pecho de su alfa, esperando misericordia ante su agonía. –Mi amor, ya estoy aquí...- Steve lo envolvió con la sabana y con escudo en su espalda comenzó la retirada, en sus brazos yacía Tony echo un ovillo, impregnándose con el olor del alfa, mezcla de deseo y sangre, una esencia que lo asqueaba pero el dolor en sus marcas estaba comenzando a ceder poco a poco, el cansancio mental no pudo con él y lentamente comenzó a caer inconsciente.

**...**

_-¡LO TENEMOS SEÑOR!-_ Dijo uno de los soldados a través del comunicador.

-Retirada...- Anuncio Skull dando por finalizada la misión. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la aeronave mientras el resto del escuadrón hacia lo mismo y empezaban a reunirse para salir de ahí.

-Si señor...- Respondió Zemo caminando tras del hombre, con una sonrisa que muy pronto se haría más grande.

* * *

Steve yacía al lado de la camilla, esperando el momento en que esos hermosos ojos caramelizados se abrieran y lo envolvieran en una sensación de plenitud que tanto esperaba, su mano acariciaba la gran curva que formaba el vientre del menor, un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos lo hizo sonreír debido a la agradable sensación, Tony al fin estaba en sus manos, aunque ambos estaban en manos ajenas, en las de H.Y.D.R.A.

-Capitán...- Skull entro a la sala donde Stark estaba en observación, tenía que conocer cara a cara a la razón de la obsesión de ese alfa por el que Zemo le daba todo su potencial.

-Hail Hydra!- Saludo Steve al estilo nazi, uno que a su gusto era anticuado.

-¿Cómo está su omega?-

-Bien señor, aun no despierta del shock, pero el Doctor Zola dijo que mi hijo se encontraba fuera de peligro...- Aunque su cachorro estuviera bien, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun tenia furia asesina contra Wade, cuando el doctor le informo todo el maltrato físico que Wade propino hacia su omega, quería encontrarle y terminar de cortarle las bolas al bastardo ese, pero primero tenía que salvaguardar a su omega, no se alejaría de él hasta que despertara y viera que todo en su hermoso ángel estuviera bien.

-Muy bien Capitán... Pero debo informarle que su lealtad a nosotros aún está a prueba, el hecho de que nos entregara a Wade Wilson no significa que aun sea totalmente aceptado en la organización...-

-Lo se señor...- Steve se levantó para estar frente a frente con el líder. –Mi misión aún no ha terminado...- Las manos de Steve se aferraron a la garganta del hombre rojo, este trato de zafarse pero la fuerza y altura del rubio eran mayor al otro.

-Ar... gh...- Skull intento decir palabra alguna pero solo jadeos y gemidos agonizantes salían de su garganta, el rostro rojizo no impidió que la falta de oxígeno le diera un colorido azulado y violeta en las mejillas, finalmente el "crack" en el cuello del líder lo dejo muerto en el suelo.

Zemo atravesó la puerta, por donde había esperado por detrás, hasta esperar a que el plan al fin terminara como lo esperaba. –Misión cumplida Rogers...-

-Mi lealtad no estuvo con él, ni contigo y mucho menos con H.Y.D.R.A...-

-Tu lealtad es hacia Tony... Lo se...- Zemo se inclinó para reverenciar a quien por derecho se convirtió en la nueva cabeza al mando. –Hail Hydra!-

* * *

Las lágrimas de la pareja se desbordaban en un sinfín de cascadas saladas, leer aquello les traía un sufrimiento y agonía indescriptible que jamás superarían. A su vez en diferentes partes y de manera paralela, el llanto y la amargura dominaban a los más jóvenes, quienes no podían creer que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

_**"DIARIO LOCAL: ENCUENTRAN EL CADÁVER DE ANTHONY EDWARD STARK."** _

-¡NO NO NO MI BEBE!- Gritaba María incesantemente, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla. Howard ya no podía con aquello y solo se limitaba a abrazar a su esposa. Toda la espera y pocos recursos a su favor dieron el resultado que tanto temía, su hijo apareció pero nunca creyó que sería en aquellas circunstancias, su cuerpo calcinado e irreconocible en un casi abandonado edificio de departamentos. Los registros dentales habían dado como positivo aquel reconocimiento, pero estos no eran de todo confiables, pero en vista del mal estado de putrefacción y calcinación del cadáver, no había forma de comprobar al 100% la identidad de Tony Stark además del feto gestante que se encontró en el vientre.

Howard y María no tuvieron más opción que cremar el resto de su hijo y nieto, sin ceremonia, sin tumba, nada, solo ellos y una urna que por el momento resguardaban celosamente, reavivando el luto que vivían en ese momento junto al pésame de los amigos de su hijo quienes lloraban cada uno por su lado, sin jamás saber de la horrible verdad. 


	18. ¿NEGACIÓN?

El luto aún se sentía en la escuela, para quienes habían conocido al genio pero que se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos. Pero la vida tenía que seguir y aquel fúnebre sentimiento solo acompañaba a los más cercanos, sus amigos.

-No puedo creerlo todavía...- Dijo Bruce frente a lo que era un altar conmemorativo para Tony, donde cartas, flores y velas eran el tributo a su mejor amigo.

-Han pasado semanas...- Hablaron Visión y Jarvis de igual forma como Bruce, su mirada no salía de ver la fotografía de Tony en lo más alto.

-Los Stark se han exiliado, no quieren ver a nadie...- Natasha había llegado, colocándose al lado de su omega, que diferencia de ellos no contemplaba la imagen de su amigo ahí, no lo necesitaba cuando sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, su lado alfa se resistía a caer en el impulso de sus sentimientos, por orgullo y por vergüenza, debido a que no pudo proteger a quien consideraba como parte de su manada.

-¿Qué crees que harán?- Pregunto Bruce a la alfa, ella era la única que sabía algo de la familia Stark, era algo que le gustaba de ella, su forma de involucrarse para saber del bien o del mal de las personas que le importaban.

-¿Qué podrían hacer? El asesino de Tony también está muerto, junto con otros cientos de personas que no tenían nada que ver con él... Por eso no puedo llamarlo justicia...- La mirada de la alfa cayó al suelo sintiéndose decepcionada por todo lo acontecido.

Bruce le abrazo y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, ya llevaban minutos de retraso. Los gemelos le siguieron detrás, a diferencia de su hermano Visión tenía una mal costumbre de nunca apresurar su paso, algo desesperante para Jarvis que siempre veía la calma y serenidad de su hermano.

-Anda Vis que ya vamos ta... ¡AH!- Sin querer había tropezado con alguien debido a su paso acelerado, no diviso a tiempo a la persona que había girado en la esquina del pasillo.

-¡JAR!- Visión corrió para auxiliar a la persona que su torpe hermano tiro al suelo.

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!- Gritaba Jarvis preso de la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado con una chica omega, sin saber que no era cualquier omega.

-Es mi culpa, no me fije por donde...- La pelirroja paso su vista a ambos chicos creyendo que estaba mal. –Oh ! Son...-

-Gemelos...- Respondieron al unísono los betas, mientras Visión entregaba los libros que habían caído, de vuelta a las manos de la omega.

-Es increíble...- Sonrió. –Disculpen pero voy tarde a Literatura...-

-¡Oye nosotros vamos a esa clase también!- Dijo Jarvis.

-¿Eres nueva?- Pregunto Visión, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, además de que nunca había visto a tan linda omega en la escuela y con tan peculiar acento.

-Si... Mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff...- Sonrió.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sacudía en un impulso eléctrico que cosquilleaba en todo su cuerpo, quería resistirlo, quería negarse a sentirlo, pero no era fácil hacerlo cuando aquel gran y musculoso abdomen estaba encima de él, entrando y saliendo en tan húmedo pero caliente placer que le estaba dando.

-Ya... ah...- Jadeo, no podía ni articular ninguna palabra, el sudor en ambos cuerpos le dificultaba el poder aferrarse a la espalda del rubio, por lo que sus manos cayeron a su lado.

El mayor le embestía lento pero preciso, quería estimularlo pero sin lastimar a su cachorro, cuando vio las manos de su omega en los costados se enlazo con ellas y esparció varios besos entre el cuello, mejilla y detrás de la oreja del castaño.

-Dicen que el sexo es bueno durante el embarazo...- Dijo al oído del omega, este soltaba un jadeo o suspiro ocasional, su cara sonrojada y esos ojitos miel acuosos eran la imagen más hermosa que había visto, una que no había logrado en sus primeras veces. –Te amo Tony... Quiero que nuestro cachorro lo sienta, que sienta lo mucho que amo a su mami...-

-Ste... Ste...ve...- Gimió, su cansancio le estaba ganando a su conciencia y comenzó a caer dormido.

El alfa al ver aquello decidió terminar en unas cuantas embestidas más, Tony soltó un agudo alarido para acabar dormido y totalmente descansado. Steve aun dentro de él y con su semilla desbordando a los costados de la entrada del menor, lo contemplo con la enferma devoción que lo caracterizaba. –Mi amor...- Beso su mejilla, tan cálida y suave, comenzaba a tener mejor color que cuando lo encontró, o más bien que cuando lo tomo. Al salir su pequeño jadeo delicadamente por el tirón de su miembro, fue solo por un segundo donde Tony seguía complacido por la comodidad de la almohada de plumas y las sabanas de seda, exigencias que Steve cumplía como solo lo mejor para su omega. –Descansa...- Con un beso en la frente comenzó a vestirse, comenzó a tener gusto por la ropa deportiva por lo ligero de su textura, ya que llevar el pesado traje militar de H.Y.D.R.A no era nada cómodo a menos que tuvieras que entrar en combate.

-Veamos...- Suspiro, viendo el desastre que tenía en el piso donde la comida estaba regada por doquier y miles de capsulas a lo largo de toda la habitación. Comenzó a limpiar y entre tanto miraba a la cama como su omega se acurrucaba y contorneaba como minino, su voluptuoso vientre le estorbaba para encontrar un punto cómodo en la cama, pero en unos cuantos movimientos Tony lo encontraba y se quedaba durmiendo en la misma posición un rato más. –Mírate... Eres como un lindo gatito... Lo sabía...- Eran momentos como ese en los que Steve podía sentirse más enamorado de lo que podría estar, como de un momento a otro su Tony podía pasar de una fiera conflictiva a un dócil omega. –Hormonas...- Fue la explicación que Steve creía en su mente retorcida.

_-¡NO QUIERO!- Grito Tony en otro de sus grandes berrinches donde el personal le quería entregar su comida y la bandeja era abruptamente lanzada al aire. -¡NO QUIERO NADA! ¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- Su llanto era la mala señal para todos, puesto a que de un momento a otro el nuevo líder llego corriendo a la habitación._

_-¡Me ocupo por 5 minutos y no pueden cumplir una simple orden!- Gruño Steve, el par de alfas retrocedieron, preferirían estar siendo sometidos a experimentos que tratar con el omega de su líder. –Largo...- Los hombres salieron corriendo antes de que algo más alterara no a su señor, sino a su pareja._

_-¡NO QUIERO COMER! ¡QUIERO IR A CASA!- Tony lloraba contra su almohada sabiendo que ya estaba a solas con el rubio, desde que despertó no había dejado de sentirse tan confundido y sensible a todo, solo el simple hecho de que no estaba con su familia lo alteraba, pero no explotaba de la misma manera que cuando Steve estaba presente, el alfa liberaba su esencia para calmar al omega._

_-Esta es nuestra casa, nuestro hogar...- Dijo Steve, pasando sobre toda aquella comida y las vitaminas que otra vez su omega seguro arrojo a sus subordinados o a la pared solo por su frustración._

_-No... Yo quiero ir a casa...- Tony estaba hecho un ovillo entre sabanas y almohadas, Steve se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. –Vete... No te quiero...-_

_-No es cierto...- Ambas manos forzaron al omega a juntar sus labios con los de su captor._

_Este quiso forcejear pero fue golpeado por la esencia de vainilla y chocolate que tanto lo sometía a su alfa. -Ngh...- La falta de oxígeno los alejo escasos centímetros donde hilillos de saliva los unían._

_La cara sonrosada de Tony era una maravilla que solo debía ser vista por Steve. –No importa cuanto lo niegues, soy tu alfa y me deseas tanto como yo a ti...-_

_-No...- Su cuerpo era apresado por los fuertes brazos del rubio, aunque no lo aceptara debía admitir que su cambio fue radicalmente enorme. –Mi... Mi...- Otro beso lo callo._

_Steve estaba harto de escuchar de la familia y amigos de su omega, eran lo último que lo unían a la posibilidad de que Tony se alejara de él y no lo iba a permitir, entre besos y la liberación de sus feromonas, ambos empezaron a recostarse en la cama donde Steve gustaba de calmar a su fierecilla con aquel choque de pieles que ya había perfeccionado._

-Nada nos separara...- Dijo Steve mirando a Tony dormir plácidamente, si el infierno no podía incinerar sus almas, entonces dejaría que estas lentamente vinieran y se dejaran consumir por las llamas.

* * *

La sonrisa cínica del alfa era un gusto que Zemo iba a borrar con gran placer. -...Por favor que mi traje no sea verde, ni animado...- Dijo Wade mofándose en la camilla donde estaba apresado.

-Descuida, necesitaras una máscara después de esto...- Respondió este mientras daba la orden para que los asistentes comenzaran a cerrar la capsula, la camilla no era nada inofensiva.

-Espe... ¡Esperen! ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACEN?!- Grito el alfa al ver que está dentro de un juguete totalmente nuevo para él. -¡NO! ¡DETÉNGANSE!- Apenas había despertado y ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. 


	19. MÁRTIR

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, o tal vez sí, pero para alguien que aún guarda la perdida en su corazón, el tiempo parece detenerse en una pausa que pretendía rememorar todo lo acontecido, haciéndote sentir en un pozo sin fondo. Lo que para todos es seguir adelante, para otros era como vivir la pesadilla continua. Sin saber que aquel mal sueño de la vida real era controlado desde lo más remoto del mundo, específicamente al otro lado del continente.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Grito Bruce a todo pulmón, la rabia y la cólera lo estaban sofocando, sus feromonas estaban sofocando todo el lugar, en especial Natasha, quien trataba de mantenerlo en su lugar liberando su esencia.

-Bruce...- Arrullaba Natasha con el chico entre sus brazos quien no dejaba de sollozar en silencio.

-La policía ya está investigando...- Comento Valkiria.

Todos los presentes no sabían que decir, parecía como si un círculo vicioso de mala suerte quisiera atormentarlos a todos hasta caer en lo más inevitable. Rhodey por su parte solo aguardaba en silencio junto con el resto, veía a los oficiales pasar de un lado a otro, ¿Podría seguir confiando? Primero su mejor amigo, ahora esto. No estaba seguro, pero algo le daba muy mala espina, además de sentir la misma rabia que su amigo Banner, con la diferencia de su gran auto control, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, no perder la cabeza, no hasta que se encontrara el maldito culpable, no hasta probar que los hechos no son lo que dicen los periódicos amarillistas, porque no podía ser posible, no ellos...

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: ¡POR CELOS! HERMANO MATA A SU GEMELO Y SE SUICIDA."_ **

-Misión completa Barón Zemo...- Dijo la pelirroja por el intercomunicador, en sus manos tenía la prueba de su éxito, un poco exagerado por la forma de redactar tan sobrevalorada que los periodistas amarillistas relataban en la noticia.

-Bien... Espera instrucciones hasta tu regreso... Hasta entonces... Hail Hydra!-

-Hail Hydra!-

* * *

Estaba cansado de todo esto, desde que había llegado no hacía más que comer, ser follado y dormir, no como que su condición le permitiera hacer otras cosas, escapar por ejemplo, pero aquella rutina le estaba fastidiando y sus hormonas no ayudaban a controlarse. -¡NO QUIERO!- Grito, como cada mañana, solo que ahora tenía a su captor frente a frente.

-Tony tienes que comer...- Suplico Steve a su lado, tratando de ser paciente con su pequeña fierecilla.

-¡COMETELO TU! ¡NO QUIERO NADA! ¡DÉJAME SOLO!- Antes con la servidumbre que lo vigilaba sus lágrimas salían a flor de piel, pero teniendo al alfa frente suyo estaba que quería sacar espuma por la boca, todo ese tiempo lo mantuvo manso y dócil a base de su dominio alfa, alias sexo, pero ya no.

-Por favor amor...-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡NO SOY NADA TUYO!-

-Tony...- Quiso tocarlo, domarlo como siempre, pero al momento en que la yema de sus dedos estuvieran a milímetros un vaso de jugo de naranja fue derramado contra su cara. -¡AH!-

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- Grito el omega alejándose hasta la orilla de la cama, arrastrando la bandeja de comida consigo.

El jugo había entrado por sus ojos, irritándolos en el acto, tomo la sabana para limpiarse la cara. –Tony no...- Tentando a su suerte intento acercarse otra vez, grave error.

-¡JÓDETE!- Con toda su ira acumulada el plato de cereal derramado fue arrojado contra la cara del alfa, Steve ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que pedazos de vidrio le lastimaron y cegaron por un momento, el cual Tony aprovecho para levantarse y salir corriendo.

-¡TONY!- Grito Steve tratando de levantarse.

Con su avanzado estado Tony no pudo ni llegar a la esquina del pasillo, donde unos guardias con aspecto de enfermeros mentales ya lo tenían. -¡SUÉLTENME! ¡MALDITOS! ¡BASTARDOS DE MIERDA! ¡NO NO NO!- La inyección en su cuello comenzó a dormirlo, sus pataletas y forcejeas comenzaron a ceder, lo último que pudo ver fue a Steve saliendo de la habitación y luego, nada.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, o al menos eso le indicaba la luz de la luna y las pocas estrellas que podía ver a través de los barrotes de seguridad de su habitación. Esperen... ¡Había vuelto a su habitación! pero estaba limpia, no había jugo derramado en la cama, ni el cereal, ni las tostadas destruidas esparcidas en varias migajas, estaba impecable, hasta que recordó que había atacado a Steve.

-Ay no...- Su voz apenas había salido en un hilillo agudo de temor. Había atacado a su alfa, aunque no quisiera tenía sus marcas, lo era. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le pasaría? Más que preocuparse por las heridas que le causo, temía por sí mismo, había tentado contra la paciencia de Steve, porque si, lo ha rechazado e insultado de todas las maneras posibles y ante todo el rubio le sonreía como si nada, pero ahora, ¿Qué tal si le haría algo? ¿Lo castigaría? Por instinto toco su abultado vientre. No, no se atrevería a lastimar a su cachorro ¿O sí?

La puerta fue abierta, dejando que todas las dudas de Tony se desvanecieran y en su lugar el miedo comenzó a invadirle y con él las ganas de llorar. Steve entro en su uniforme de H.Y.D.R.A, lo cual le causo más temor al omega, en su cara había varios cortes y una sutura en su mejilla.

-Tony...- Steve se acercó a paso acelerado, el nombrado se arrincono contra la cabecera de su cama creyendo que le atacarían. -¡¿Estas bien?!- Los brazos del mayor rodearon el pequeño cuerpo, a lo que un perplejo omega no sabía cómo reaccionar. –Estaba preocupado...- Dijo besando todo el rostro de su castaño.

-...- Tony estaba atónito ante tal afecto, le había lastimado la cara a ese maldito y este ¿Qué hacía? Abrazarlo y besarle, preguntar por su bienestar, ¿Tan ciego de amor estaba? ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con él? ¿Poco se preocupaba de sí mismo? ¿No estaba enojado? ¡Debería! Aunque sonara cavar su propia tumba y la de su hijo.

-Esos imbéciles...- Soltó de pronto. –Tenía miedo de que el sedante afectara a nuestro cachorro... Tranquilo mi amor, esos idiotas ya fueron castigados...- Por no querer decir que acababan de ser ejecutados, pero no podía ser tan gráfico con su omega, no quería causarle más temor del que parecía tener en ese instante. -¿Estas mejor? ¿Te duele algo?-

-¿Por qué?- Lloro. –Yo te lastime... Y tu... Tu...-

-Oh... ¿Esto?- Levemente toco el corte más grande que tenía. –No es nada, lo importante es que estas bien...- Sonrió. –Eh sufrido cosas peores...-

-¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando yo te digo lo mucho que te odio?-

-Yo... No lo sé... Solo sé que te amo...-

-Te lastime Steve, y estas aquí abrazándome... En vez de gritarme o algo... ¡¿Es por él bebe verdad?!-

-Por el bebe y por ti...-

-Idiota...-

-Te amo...-

-Idio...- Su mirada llorosa se clavó en la mejilla lastimada de Steve, este no dejaba de sonreír como bobo enamorado, como siempre. ¿Tanta devoción le tenía? Sin siquiera explicarse, lentamente se acercó y deposito un pequeño beso en ella, un mínimo rose donde Steve sintió una gran calidez inundarle. –Perdón...-

-Perdóname tú a mí...- Tony no sabía en qué momento pero ya se encontraba acurrucado contra el pecho del mayor, donde el escudo del gran pulpo rojo resplandecía contra el oscuro traje, Steve se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. –Este no era mi plan original, se suponía que viviríamos juntos en mi antiguo hogar, solos tú y yo, nuestros cachorros, una vida sencilla...-

-No tenías que secuestrarme y violarme para eso...-

-No conozco otra forma...-

-Estás loco...-

-Ya lo sé...-

-Tu antigua forma no era mala...- Ok tal vez mentía, tenía que reconocer que ese muchachito escuálido parecía todo menos alfa, solo en aspecto.

-Claro, si te gustan los chicos delgados y pálidos...-

-¿Cómo fue que pasaste a ser... esto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Un alfa que al fin mide más de un metro cincuenta?-

-No... Bueno, también, pero me refería a hacer todo lo que hiciste... Por mi... Culpa...-

-Te amo...- Dijo una y otra vez, dejando un beso en detrás de la nuca de su omega, ahí donde estaba una de sus marcas. –Te amo...-

-Tengo miedo...-

-Yo te protegeré...-

-Pero de ti...-

-Nunca te haría daño...-

-Si lo haces... Al tenerme aquí...-

-Este es nuestro hogar...-

-No quiero que mi cachorro crezca en un maldito manicomio...-

-Ya somos dos...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya lo veras...-

-...-

-Confía en mí, por favor...-

No sabía que decir, ese alfa lo adoraba como la octava maravilla del mundo, como si fuera lo más valioso del planeta, siempre soñó con alguien así pero no imagino que fuera un demente, un maldito demente obsesionado con la familia perfecta, hablando de ¿De dónde había salido? –Steve...- El castaño se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el rubio. –Cuéntame de ti...-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo...-

-Mmmm...- Steve hizo una mueca confusa a la que Tony creía que al alfa le daba pena contar sobre sí mismo, pero era todo lo contrario, él ya sabía todo sobre su omega así que en parte le daba gusto que su pequeño se interesara por saber de él, pero ¿Por dónde comenzar? –Está bien... Aquí voy...- 


	20. VOCES

La muerte no es el final del juego, a veces solo basta con quebrar el espíritu del hombre para que lo demás colapse por sí solo, ya sea dañarse el mismo, o simplemente ser atacado por otros. Y que peor que ser quebrantado por las personas que suponen deberían cuidarte, amarte y protegerte, que peor que ser atacado por los mismos que te concibieron. Por algo se dice que hay que temer más a los vivos, que a los muertos.

-No...- Dice entre un débil jadeo y unos ojos acuosos que amenazan con derramar su interior. –No s-se que de-decir...- Estaba atónito, apenas y podía procesar todo lo que el alfa le había relatado.

-Lo se...- El mayor beso la sedosa cabellera castaña, aprovechando para aspirar un poco de su dulce fragancia, podía notar aquella ligera alteración entre la vainilla y el chocolate que antes rodeaba a su Tony, una pizca de canela ahora yacía sobre este, producto de su embarazo, le encantaba.

-Es que... No... Yo creí que... Mis amigos...- Se supone que solo quería saber sobre Steve, pero al igual que el gato, la curiosidad le mato, no literalmente, pero sentía que algo dentro de él si se murió. Su alfa destinado fue criado, o más bien ¡NO!-criado, por una madre que le abandono y un padre que hasta su último aliento lo menosprecio por lo que era, por no ser como James. Su querido James nunca fue suyo, este ya tenía a su omega destinada y solo había fingido interés en el para alejarlo de Rogers. Le dolía, dolía saber que el alfa por el cual mostrabas más inclinación e interés no podía ser suyo, por un momento Tony lo pensó de forma inversa en relación a Steve, pensó en como este alfa corrompido por su pasado nunca recibió el apoyo que realmente necesitaba, ni en Thanoshella, ni en la escuela, ni de los que dijeron ser sus amigos como James o Wade, nunca tuvo a nadie, a nadie hasta que se cruzó en su camino y termino por liberar a los demonios internos de Steve que estaban desesperados por un poco de amor. -¡STEVE!- Se permitió liberar las lágrimas que había retenido. –Yo... No puedo creer todo esto...- Tony pudo sentir la tensión que provoco en Steve.

Este aferro su agarre en el posesivo abrazo que tenía en su omega, transpirando su esencia para calmar a su pequeño. –Estás en tu derecho... Pero puedo asegurarte que todo es verdad...-

-De Quill no me sorprende, por eso nunca lo acepte...- Soltó como si nada, es decir, lo apreciaba pero tenía sus límites, más bien lo tuvo con todos; Strange, Thor... Este último le impacto de sobremanera, saber lo que le hizo a su hermano era horrible, más de lo que supo a través de los diarios. –Hiciste mal en culpar a Wong...-

-Lo se...- Dijo Steve bajando la cabeza, el omega podía jurar que el alfa parecía cachorrito regañado. –Perdón...-

-Y Loki...-

-También lo lamento...-

-¡¿TU LE HICISTE ALGO?!- Pregunto alarmado Tony, si había algo que Steve no le hubiera dicho con respecto al azabache.

-¡NO! Pero... No creí que se... Pues... Que se suicidara... No ere mi intención rebelar el engaño de Thor por hacerle daño a Loki, si no a Thor... Solo quería desenmascararlo...-

-Pero también lo mataste...-

-Eso termino siendo un extra...-

-¡NO STEVE! ¡NADA JUSTIFICA UN ASESINATO!-

-¡ÉL SI! ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI TAMBIÉN QUERÍA HACERTE DAÑO A TI?!- Los mismos pensamientos de aquel entonces en la muerte del rubio, vinieron de golpe al alfa de H.Y.D.R.A, pensar que Tony estuviera en brazos de otro, que el rubio lo hubiera embarazado y abandonado como a Loki y Jane, todo aquello lo estaba haciendo enojar. No se calmó hasta que se dio cuenta del agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de su omega y del como este se veía asustado por el grito de su voz alfa.

-Steve...-

-¡Lo siento! Tony yo...- Le soltó. –Es que... Perdón... No puedo concebir que un alfa engañe a su omega de esa forma...-

-Tú también me has engañado Steve...- Dijo, sonriendo de una forma que parecía compadecer al alfa frente a él.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DICES?!- Pregunto histérico Steve, pensando que entre la conversación le haya dado una idea equivocada a Tony.

-No Steve... No me refiero a una infidelidad... Mira a tu alrededor...- Alfa y omega lo hicieron, cuatro paredes, una puerta. –Piensa en todo lo que hiciste para tenerme aquí...- Con ellos Steve recordó todo su camino, todo lo que hizo por tener a su omega. –Engañaste y mentiste... Por mi culpa...- Ambos se miraron, Tony dejo caer una pequeña lagrima que resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla.

-Mi amor...- Steve beso aquella lagrima antes de que esta cayera más, aquel sabor salado le quemaba la lengua, toda la tristeza de su omega en una pequeña gota. –Perdóname...-

Tony quería decir algo, tenía mil y un pensamientos que gritarle al rubio, los mismos desde que toda esa locura empezó, pero ¿Cómo razonar con un ser tan roto como Steve? Cansado, solo se limitó a plantarle otro beso en la mejilla que le lastimo y a dejarse caer en el reino de Morfeo, mientras los brazos de Steve le seguían rodeando y sus grandes manos palpaban a su vientre, su hijo. ¿Qué será de ese pobre cachorro?

* * *

Caminaba por los transitados pasillos superiores, algunos la saludaban, otros lo hacían mientras que a su vez saludaban aquello invisible que según estos venía con la chica, aquello era lo más común, después de todo se encontraba en la sala principal de los enfermos ¿Qué esperaba? La omega acababa de regresar de su misión y esperaba la aprobación de sus jefes o en su defecto de su nuevo plan, sin embargo mientras estos se dignaran a aparecer o solicitarla, no estaba de más descansar un rato ¿No? Después de todo matar no era fácil.

Al llegar a la sala principal pudo divisar a la persona que buscaba, bueno, más bien al chico que siempre se posicionaba en el mismo sillón jugando ajedrez consigo mismo. –Hola Legión...-

El chico la miro y sonrió débilmente. –Wanda...- Saludo sin humor.

-Perdón... David...- Dijo disculpándose de su pequeño error. -¿Cómo han estado?- Pregunto la omega a todos, en él.

Aquel chico era un caso muy especial, David Haller era un caso extraño de personalidad múltiple, donde tres diferentes seres gobernaban un mismo cuerpo y no solo eso, sino que la triada también poseía su propia casta; Lenny, omega sin pudor y lujurioso, decía no ser fértil debido a fuertes daños en su interior a causa del psiquiátrico donde antes estaba recluido, cuando H.Y.D.R.A. lo atrapo estudiaron su anatomía y efectivamente había un rastro de haber concebido anteriormente, pero dicho feto había sido extraído. David, beta y personalidad correcta de todos ellos, este era inteligente pero debido a los otros dos no ha podido explotar su potencial sin que interfieran, por ello no era enviado a misiones y trabajos complejos no sin antes este tuviera que hablar con los otros. Y finalmente Shadow King, alfa agresivo y territorial que no aceptaba que cualquiera ejerza cercanía, por ello a H.Y.D.R.A le costó mucho trabajo atraparlo y convencerlo de que estar con ellos era un seguro de tener un lugar en donde vivir a cambio de paz y liberarse de todo lo que el exterior podía hacer en su contra debido a su condición; Trifrodita, ser más de una casta, o en su caso poder ser 3 al mismo tiempo en periodos indeterminados de tiempo y con altas alteraciones en sus feromonas.

-Ay! ~ Cariño... ¿Qué te digo? El nuevo líder es tan caliente...- La forma libidinosa y la lengua recorriendo sus labios, era Lenny quien ahora tenía el control.

-Lo se...- Apoyo la pelirroja, no era correcto sabrosear a su nuevo líder, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a servir Red Skull, y a ese nada le podías desear ¡Iugh! –Pero tiene omega, recuerda...-

-Ashhhh... Ya ni me digas cariño...- Mientras movía las piezas, giraba el tablero para que su contrincante hiciera su movimiento, a Wanda le era interesante y divertido ver las jugadas de Legión, y por la forma en que fruncía el ceño y sus rasgos endurecían, sabia contra quien estaba jugando.

-Ese estúpido omega...- Escupió Shadow. -¿Sabías que el Capitán Hydra nos mandó a servirle la comida? ¡Y el maldito nos la arrojo a la cara!-

-Aun no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero si me han contado que tiene su carácter...-

-Me hubiera gustado azotarlo y desgarrarle las entrañas con mí...-

-¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Siseo preocupada la chica. –Cállate...- Dijo en voz baja, mirando a los demás alrededor que al parecer y afortunadamente nadie los había escuchado, mientras todos se encontraban haciendo lo suyo también, o en su defecto escuchando y viendo cosas que solo ellos entendían. –Recuerda... Ese omega no es como cualquiera... Si el Capitán te oye hablar así, te matara...-

-¡Quisiera ver que lo intente!-

-Shadow...- Suspiro, era difícil razonar con esa personalidad. –Te recuerdo que desde que ellos llegaron, ya no te encuentras confinado en tu habitación... El nuevo líder te dio más libertad aquí...-

-Sí, pero si eso implica ser niñero de un omega malcriado entonces...-

-¡Entonces te someterán!-

-...-

-Solo... Contrólate...- Sus manos tomaron las del otro en búsqueda de comprensión, Wanda valoraba mucho al chico como para verlo en una camilla igual que Wade Wilson.

El hombre frente suyo relajo sus facciones. –Wanda...- Aquel tono de voz tan calmado, David volvió en sí. –Yo lo eh visto... Ese hombre no es leal a nosotros, es leal al omega...- Recordando las palabras que hace días escucho decir de Zemo.

-Es... Un amor muy trágico ¿No?- Sonrió amargamente, durante su misión era obvio que Stark no debía estar con ellos, el tenia familia, amigos, personas que de verdad lo amaban, y el Capitán acabaría con todo lo que desviara el amor de Tony hacia él. –Como sea... Yo ya tuve el mío...- Sonrió, mientras sus manos soltaban las del otro y se posicionaban sobre sí misma, sobre su vientre.

-Me pregunto cómo acabara esto...-

-David... ¿Y si es solo el principio del fin?-

* * *

La oscuridad de la mansión combinaba perfectamente con sus emociones, tan fría, tan sola, aunque en realidad no se encontrara solo, o eso creía. La última gota de vino resbalo por su garganta y con esto la botella había quedado vacía también, tambaleante y confundido se dirigió a su lecho donde torpemente trataba de subir las escaleras, varias veces casi tropezaba, varias veces deseo haberlo hecho y en el acto acabar con su vida, tal vez un cuello roto o algo así, pero no podía, ya había perdido a su hijo, no podía darse el lujo de perder al amor de su vida, lamentablemente...

-¿María?- La visión de Howard trataba de enfocar lo que le rodeaba, con suerte había llegado a su habitación y ahí un bulto borroso que no reconocía. -¿Mi amor?- Sus manos palparon la pared en busca del interruptor y cuando al fin pudo iluminar la habitación, su temor ya se había vuelto realidad. -¡MARÍA!-

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, obvio, después de todo así eran desde hace tiempo, en que su vientre crecía colosalmente. Pero esta vez algo impedía que se removiera de la cintura para abajo, comenzó a despertar poco a poco y cuando su visión se aclaro pudo verlo.

 _-... Ya eres parte de mí ser, nunca yo te dejare, duerme ya que estoy aquí, cuidándote a ti...-_ Steve se encontraba a los pies de su omega, este ya no traía puesto su uniforme y se encontraba en pijama, pero al no poder dormir por la discusión que había tenido con Tony, se dispuso a hablar con su bebe, algo que hacía a veces, cuando su castaño estaba privado de su conciencia, primero empezaba contándole cuentos, hablándole de los pocos recuerdos felices que tuvo y ya que eran tan escasos pasaba a inventarle canciones de cuna, justo como ahora.

-¿Steve?-

-Perdón Tony ¿Te desperté?-

-Un poco...- A pesar de tener solo la poca iluminación de la luna, podía ver en el alfa sus grandes ojos azules brillar con gran devoción mientras terminaba su canto. –Eso... Fue hermoso...- Tenia que admitirlo, era muy tierno en ese momento.

-Gracias...- Dijo, depositando un pequeño beso en su vientre.

Aquello sonrojo al omega, quien sin palabras solo palmeo a su lado, indicándole al alfa que quería tenerlo consigo. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando el rubio ya se había levantado y posicionado al lado de su pequeño, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y rodeando su espalda, al menos hasta donde podía debido al gran bulto

-Steve...-

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-Gracias...-

-¿Por qué?-

-No se... Por contarme sobre ti... Sé que debió ser incomodo pero...-

-Nada de eso... Era lo justo, querías saber de mí...-

-Lamento todo lo que te paso...- Su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, malditas hormonas.

-Eso ya quedo atrás...- Sus dedos tomaron el mentón del castaño, obligándolo a encontrarse con su mirada, se sentía dichoso por ver el lado compasivo de su omega hacia su persona.

Tony no pudo aguantar su mirada y se echó a llorar en silencio contra el pecho de Steve, pensar que mientras él vivía una vida de lujos y comodidades, allá afuera su alfa destinado tenía que aguantar abusos y engaños de todo lo que le rodeaba, amigos, enemigos, etc. Todo podía ser mentira, o tal vez no, pero en su condición ya no podría importarle, no cuando todo aquello lo orillo a estar ahí, con su cuerpo restregándose en busca de protección y afecto tanto para el cómo su cachorro, en una cama lejos de su hogar, en una cama en la habitación de la Institución más peligrosa de todas. 


	21. DESPUÉS DE LA CALMA...

Caminaba a paso apresurado por todo el complejo laberinto que era H.Y.D.R.A, pero dada su capacidad sabía exactamente donde estaba que, incluso los pasillos y habitaciones que Zemo no le mostró, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, pero no le verían la cara de tonto y es por eso que se hizo de los planos de toda la organización, incluso ya sabía dónde estaban las otras sedes que fungían como "Instituciones Mentales", bajo otros nombres.

-¿Capitán?- El pronunciado acento femenino detuvo su camino.

-¿Si Wanda?- Dijo sin emoción alguna, no era que le desagradara la chica, al contrario, era como su mascota, una buena mascota que hasta ahora no le había fallado, y más le valía seguir con buena racha, pero en ese momento se encontraba ocupado ocultando la evidencia.

-Con el debido respeto, sé que en este lugar no es necesario preguntar por qué está cubierto de sangre, pero debo decir ¿Qué trae en esos sacos?- La omega no tenía miedo, pero si curiosidad, tal como un gato. Era extraño que el Capitán Hydra tomara una misión por su cuenta, a menos que esta tuviera que ver muy directa e íntimamente con su omega.

Steve cargaba detrás suyos dos grandes costales de cuero negro, no podría mentirle al fino olfato de la chica, sabía bien que la perra podía oler la carne cruda comenzando un proceso de putrefacción. –A mis suegros...-

-Ah...- Correspondió de igual forma ante la fría actitud del líder. –En fin... Si lo desea David y yo terminaremos su trabajo, Anthony ha estado muy inquieto desde su repentina desaparición y es mejor que vaya directamente a su habitación...-

-¿Le paso algo en mi ausencia?- Ya sabía que no, y también que la chica no mentía, no por nada tenía cámaras de vigilancia en su habitación, aún lejos podía vigilar a su Tony, lo cual le preocupo mucho al ver como este se desesperaba por estar solo, no podía dormir y de comer mejor ni hablar, necesitaba a su alfa, lo necesitaba.

-Nada grave Capitán... Pero ya se encuentra en las últimas semanas de embarazo, como omega, yo le aconsejo que este con él y se prepare para el gran día...- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios, si el hombre se encerraba, le ordenaría más misiones y eso significaba poder salir más seguido de ese enfermo lugar, el trabajo eran sus vacaciones.

El rubio suspiro cansado, la pelirroja tenía razón. –Cierto...- Bajo los costales. –Toma... Llévalos abajo con Jean, y dile a Shadow King que no haga otra batalla de fuego contra ella, si algo pasa en los incineradores, otra vez, le harán compañía a Wade...- Advertidos, dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo en busca de su omega.

Wanda lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos, abrió los sacos y ahí estaba justo lo que el líder dijo. –Como rompecabezas...- Ironizo. –Si se molestó en traerlos, significa que le dolió hacer esto...- Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, producto del confuso cuestionamiento que tenía sobre Steve Rogers, tal vez porque nunca había visto un loco tan enfermo de amor, en fin. -¡DAVID!- Salió arrastrando los cuerpos en busca de su compañero.

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: ¡EL CASO DE LA FAMILIA STARK!"_ **

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se reportó a Howard y María Stark como desaparecidos, Valkiria había tomado el caso, pero por más que inspeccionaba la ahora abandonada casa, no encontraba rastro alguno de algún crimen, tampoco podía optar por la opción de "huida" ya que todas las pertenencias seguían en la mansión.

-Gracias Val...- Colgó, su expresión de decepción también desanimo a su acompañante.

-Nada ¿Verdad Natasha?-

-Nada Bruce...-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban a altas horas de la noche, solos por las poco iluminadas calles de su vecindario, no tenían ganas de ir a casa, no cuando las tragedias todavía seguían, pero tampoco querían separarse uno del otro, sobretodo Nat. No sabía porque, pero sentía que si dejaba solo a su Bruce, algo malo pasaría.

-Deberíamos volver a casa...- Dijo cansado el antes mencionado.

-No...- La pelirroja tomo su brazo firmemente, como queriendo evitar que escape.

-¿Qué pasa Nat?-

-Mis padres no están en casa, ven conmigo...-

Aquella connotación había sonado indecorosa ante el omega, inmediatamente su cara de torno roja. -...-

-No para eso tonto...- La alfa sonrió divertida, desde hace mucho que no tenía el gusto de reír o sonreír como antes. Tampoco como que no quisiera tomar a su lindo e inocente Bruce, pero precisamente no quería que ese encanto se acabara, si no han tenido encuentros sexuales, era simplemente porque respetaba a Banner, lo harían en el momento en que el estuviera listo y debidamente lo marcaría.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que... No quiero estar sola, y tampoco quiero dejarte solo...-

A través de sus manos, pudo sentir un ligero temblor en la alfa, su inseguridad, su miedo, ese lado sensible que solo él tenía el privilegio de ver, así de íntimos eran. –Está bien...- Ambos partieron sujetados de las manos, ante la lejana vigilancia de aquellos individuos que los venían acechando calles atrás.

-No entiendo como carajo se le ocurrió a Zemo enviarnos a ambos...- Renegó el omega, él era de trabajar solo.

-Yo también te quiero Luthor...- Respondió el alfa, en el momento, tomando la barbilla del otro para provocar ese nerviosismo, que el omega trata de ocultar sin éxito.

-Jodete Legión...-

-Me gustaría joderte a ti...- Relamió sus labios descaradamente ante Lex, de no ser por Lenny y David, Shadow ya habría tomado al gruñón hace mucho tiempo.

-Es enserio, debemos terminar la misión y volver...- Lex se levantó de su escondite y ubico el camino que habían tomado Natasha y Bruce, pero más que seguirlos, quiso alejarse del fragmentado antes de que se aprovechara de que en ese momento era la personalidad alfa.

-Pero un día Luthor, un día vas a caer...- Jadeo desesperado, llegaría el momento en que él se quedara permanentemente en la luz de su mente, sin Lenny y David de por medio.

* * *

Veía aquel delicado pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, sobre todo por el área de la cintura, donde un gran bulto en su vientre se destacaba por toda la sabana. En cualquier momento su cachorro nacería y con ello su sueño crecía más, su primer cachorro de muchos que tenía pensado, su perfecta familia soñada.

-Ah...- Un pequeño y ronco jadeo salió de los labios de su omega, sacándolo de su ensoñación, mientras lo tenía recostado entre sus brazos.

-¿Tony?- Susurro.

-No es... No es nada, solo pateo...- Contesto adormilado, acariciando su gran vientre, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

El alfa veía con ternura como su omega dormitaba. -Mi niño, no lastimes a mami...- Entre las caricias que le hacía, Tony abrió los ojos, mirando molesto al mayor.

-Oye ¿Quién dijo que soy la mami?- Dijo berrinchudo, haciendo un puchero.

-Eres una mami muy hermosa...- Le sonrió Steve, de esas sonrisas de bobo enamorado que ya con el tiempo Tony interpreto como lindas, pero no dejaban de verse estúpidas.

-No, yo soy papi...-

-No, yo soy papi...-

-Cállate...- Gruño, dándole un ligero tirón de cabello al mayor.

Steve solo sonreía, estaba en la dicha, su omega había estado tranquilo, aunque más que tranquilo, cansado sería lo más adecuado decir. Solo comía y dormía, era cuando el cuerpo omega reposaba, para cuando llegara el momento de que el bebé rompiera fuente.

-Tony...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Has pensado en un nombre?-

-Peter...-

-¿Peter?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, está bien... Pero ¿Es por alguien en especial?- La voz de Steve había sonado un poco ronca, Tony sabia lo celoso que este idiota era, pero exageraba. -¡¿No me digas que por Quill?!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, idiota!-

-Lenguaje...-

-Jodete...-

-Tony...-

-A ver... Si el señor es tan desconfiado, entonces ponle nombre tu... ¡Idiota!- El omega comenzó a lagrimear producto de las hormonas y de la alteración que le causo el alfa.

-No, mi amor perdón...- Steve lo abrazo, el castaño se acurruco entre su pecho para inhalar la esencia del alfa y poder calmar su maldito cuerpo omega que se vinculó con ese loco. –No era mi intensión...-

-Idiota...- Sollozo.

-Peter ¡Sera Peter!-

-No, ya no quiero...-

-Pero...-

-Solo por esto... ¡SERA NEPOMUCENO!-

-...- Steve hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tal pronunciación, sonaba como una enfermedad, que asco. –No, mi amor por favor... Es más... ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos al azar?-

-No te entiendo...-

-Si es rubio... Yo elijo el nombre, si es castaño vas tu... ¿Si?-

-...-

El alfa veía con nerviosismo a Tony, de cualquier forma solo deseaba que su hijo viniera al mundo con muy buena salud y sin las mismas complicaciones que él tuvo antes de H.Y.D.R.A, pero... Que se llame Nepumo... Nepalo... Napomce... Ok, que se llamara así de feo, no quería. -¿Si?-

-Suena bien, creo...- Suspiro, quería volver a dormir.

-Gracias mi amor...- Lo abrazo, pero en el acto pudo sentir una humedad comenzando a expandirse sobre sus piernas.

Tony lo empujo ligeramente para verlo con profundo pánico. -Creo que la apuesta empezó...- Rompió la fuente. 


	22. VIENE LA TORMENTA

El calcinante olor a cadáver impregnaba todo aquel lugar, para ellos era embriagador y hasta enfermamente reconfortante aspirar esa esencia calorífica. El sonido de la carne y los huesos crocando hacían eco dentro del horno crematorio, la alfa del lugar disfrutaba mirar por la ventanilla, por donde supervisaba la cremación de los Stark.

-¿Qué tanto ves Fénix?- Pregunto petulante el rubio cenizo, su estado alfa gustaba de crear conflictos con la pelirroja.

-Lo que tú nunca podrás ver Shadow...- Respondió sin emoción aparente, nunca dejando de ver los cuerpos convirtiéndose en ceniza poco a poco.

-Perra loca...- Gruño en voz baja, pero obviamente al estar tan cerca de la alfa esta escucharía.

-¿Lo dice el fenómeno de tres castas?-

-Valgo más que tu... Perra de dos...- El caso de la chica era igual que el de David, solo que esta contribuía solo con 2 personalidades diferentes y ambas concordaban en ser de casta alfa.

-Fenómeno...- Ambos alfas estaban frente a frente, soltando sus feromonas agresivas, faltaba poco para que comenzara una pelea.

-Si quieren matarse, salgan del edificio...- Una tercera voz se escuchó desde un rincón poco iluminado. –El Capitán no quiere problemas como la última vez...- Wanda había regresado a la morgue crematoria. Ella siempre se mantenía al margen ante la rivalidad de ese par, pero si sus acciones la afectaban a ella era obvio que tenía que intervenir, más ahora con una situación tan delicada.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres Maximoff?!- Gruño Fénix, aquella parte odiaba a la omega ¿Por qué? ni ella lo sabía, contraria a Jean... Podría decirse que sentía algo más por ella, lo que hacía más doloroso que su "otro lado" no apreciara a la chica.

-Vengo a darles dos noticias, una especial para ti Shadow King... Anthony Stark ya está en labor de parto...-

-¿Y por qué es especial para mí?- Pregunto el alfa sin entender la relación con el molesto omega castaño.

-Con la llegada del cachorro, Stark necesitara al Capitán más que nunca, significa que ya no tendrás que cuidarlo...-

-Ya entiendo tu punto...- Se sentía más aliviado, nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, de querer matar a alguien, pero saber que si lo hacía era sentencia automática de muerte también, odiaba a Tony.

-Serás imbécil...- Gruño Fénix.

-Jodete...-

-¡Ya basta!- Ordeno la omega. –La otra noticia es... Zemo nos está esperando en el laboratorio del ala sur...- Meses sin saber del Barón-Juez Zemo, y ahora de la nada aparecía, aquello les daba mala espina al par de alfas, pero más aún cuando la omega sonreía tan torcidamente. -... Con Wade...-

* * *

Sentía como su garganta se desgarraba a cada grito de dolor, y junto a ese dolor la sensación de su vientre contraerse agresivamente, como si quisiera vaciar todo sus órganos. -¡AAAAH!- Lloriqueaba.

-¡TONY TU PUEDES! ¡YA CASI!- A su lado Steve trataba de calmarlo, su mano era apretada con fuerza por parte del castaño, ejercía la fuerza para dejar sus dedos rojizos, pero no la suficiente para que le doliera, al contrario, tomar la mano de su omega en ese momento tan maravilloso era su mayor honor.

-¡STE...VE HIJO DE PUTA AAAAH!- Grito colérico el omega. Por esta ocasión no le discutiría su mal vocabulario. El interior del omega se limpia y lubrica naturalmente después del rompimiento de la fuente, junto las contracciones había segregación de su liquido natural y el ano palpitaba constantemente y no pararía hasta que el cachorro fuera expulsado, esa era la parte más difícil del parto, pues las palpitaciones eran como punzadas constantes que acalambraban todo el cuerpo del omega. -¡YA NO PUEDO AAAAH!-

-Ya casi sale...- Anuncio la doctora beta, H.Y.D.R.A también estaba especializado en tener grandes profesionistas en el campo de la medicina y la enfermería infiltrados en los hospitales más importantes del mundo, por lo que Steve le exigió a Zemo consultar a la mejor partera que su Tony pudiera tener; Elizabeth Ross.

Steve estaba ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado, ya quería tener en sus manos a su cachorro, y que todo el sufrimiento que su hermoso omega tenía ya terminara. -¡VAMOS AMOR!-

Lejos de sentirse motivado, el castaño se sentía rabioso contra el alfa, si no fuera por la posición en la que estaba habría tomado sus malditos rubios cabellos y se los arrancaría hasta dejarlo calvo. Pero aquella ira descomunal le ayudo a dar el último empujón. -¡AH!- Su cuerpo dejo de arquearse y se dejó reposar laxo contra la camilla, poco a poco regulaba su respiración, sentía el sudor de cada poro de su piel resbalar con calma, su mano soltó la de Steve y el llanto del bebe sonaba fuertemente en toda la sala.

Steve se acercó a la Doctora por detrás, quien le daba la espalda mientras ella y el par de enfermeros limpiaban al bebe y lo preparaban para los orgullosos... Más bien, el orgulloso padre alfa. –Felicidades Capitán...- Un hermoso niño fue entregado a los brazos de Steve. –Es un alfa...- Un cachorro de ojos azules, con una pequeña y sedosa cabellera rubia ceniza.

* * *

-HAIL HYDRA!- Saludaron al unísono.

-Como ya sabrán...- Dijo, dando una fugaz mirada a la omega pelirroja. –Anthony Stark está dando a luz ahora mismo...-

-¿Cuál es la orden?- Pregunto un tranquilo e inexpresivo David, Shadow había decidido darle el paso al beta, no iba a soportar estar más al lado de Fénix, y sabía que de los tres solo David podía interactuar en paz con ella, además de que no quería verle la cara al Barón Zemo.

-Paciencia mi querido David...- Le respondió el alfa, cuando llegaron el Juez les esperaba fuera de la sala con las puertas cerradas.

-Wanda dijo que Wade está aquí...-

-Así es Fénix...-

-Creí que el Capitán lo había asesinado después de lo que paso...-

-Eso quería... Pero lo convencí de dejarlo con vida...-

-¿Qué le hizo?- Hablo finalmente Wanda, sabía que H.Y.D.R.A no perdonaba, y si aquel alfa seguía con vida era solo porque algún beneficio traía para la organización o de lo contrario Zemo nunca hubiera abogado por él.

El alfa solo le sonrió, para después dar la vuelta y abrir las puertas a la gran sala quirúrgica, los tres agentes entraron, estaba vacía a excepción de aquel sujeto inconsciente postrado en la camilla.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto asqueado David al ver ese humanoide arrugado.

-Es Wade...- Le contesto Jean, era su turno.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- Wanda se sentía un poco como el beta, pero más que asqueada había un toque de temor. Wade estaba en la camilla, desnudo, su piel parecía como una pasa, una masa de arrugas rosadas y rojizas, sin rastro de vello y cabello.

-Parece un gato egipcio...-

-No ofendas a los gatos de esa forma...-

-Jajaja...- El trio soltó una risa cómplice a lo que el alfa mayor interrumpió carraspeando su garganta.

-Si los niños ya terminaron ¿Puedo continuar?- Al ver que todos callaron, continuo. –Wilson fue nuestro conejillo para probar un suero experimental...-

-Espere ¿No es el mismo que utilizaron con el Capitán?-

-No... Al contrario... Este es sexualmente degenerativo...-

-¿Eso quiere decir...?- Titubeo Wanda.

Zemo sonrió complacido. –Wilson ahora es estéril...- Aquello había dejado boquiabiertos a la triada.

-¿Castración química?-

-Así es Wanda...- Respondió. –Pero... para desgracia de Wade, el suero también afecto otras partes de su cuerpo... Como ya habrán notado...-

-Entonces ¿Es inestable?-

-Es por eso que están aquí Jean...- El hombre camino al fondo de la gran habitación, había una compuerta secreta detrás, el trio veía como Zemo colocaba un código en ella y esta se abría, para dejar ver otro pedazo más extenso de la sala, pero esta tenía a un grupo de químicos trabajando, pero lo que más resaltaba era un par de cuerpos atados y amordazados a la camilla. El par estaban delirando, debido a las drogas que se les administro.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto Jean.

-Son la siguiente fase del suero degenerativo... Les presento a Potts y Rhodes...- Sonrió. –Su misión...-

* * *

Sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, aunque la sala estaba poco iluminada sentía como la luz profanaba hasta su cerebro, dándole un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Tony...- Escucho a Steve hablarle a su lado, su vista lo enfocaba poco a poco y conforme la imagen mejoraba, noto que el rubio tenía un bulto en sus brazos. –Amor...- Los recuerdos de hace horas llegaron a él. –Lo lograste...-

-Steve...- Le llamo casi en un susurro, estaba cansado. En seguida el alfa le extendió al pequeño que se removía inquieto entre la sabana que lo envolvía. –Ganaste...- Sonrió triste. El bebe era todo lo contrario a lo que imagino, esos ojos tan fríos, pequeños cabellitos rubios pero ligeramente más oscuros, el pequeño le balbuceaba y soltaba risitas infantiles, sus manitas trataban de alcanzar el rostro del castaño.

-Es hermoso...-

-Si...- Tony comenzó a lagrimear.

-Es un alfa...- Aquello impacto al menor.

-¡¿Alfa?!-

-Si... ¿Algún problema?- Steve se puso incomodo por la expresión de su omega.

-No... Es... Está bien...- Una lagrima finalmente resbalo por su mejilla.

-¿Tony que tienes?-

-Es que...- Soltó una pequeña risa. –Tanto daño de Wade... Y todo para que...- Recordó aquellos momentos en que el alfa estaba obsesionado con que su hijo fuera omega, irónico que no resultara después de todo.

Steve se puso nervioso, aun no le confesaba que ese maldito seguía vivo, o casi vivo, si es que no despertaba del coma. –Entiendo...-

-No importa...- Tony se limpió la mejilla, dejo de mirar al mayor y se centró en su hijo. _–"Y pensar que quería arrancarte de mí vientre..."-_ Pensó, tenía muchos sentimientos y emociones encontrados, además de recuerdos, de cuando quería desesperadamente abortar, hasta la resignación de tenerlo. Aún quedaba un poco de aquella negación, su hijo era primogénito de un maldito alfa demente y obsesionado, pero no tenía la culpa, era una víctima más, como él, no estaba seguro de poder amarlo, pero el pequeño lo reconocía como su madre. –Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-

Steve sonrió. –Harley...-

* * *

-AAAAAaaaaay... Mi cabezaaaaa...- Soltó en un delirio exagerado.

-Al fin despiertas Wilson...- Le respondió ególatra el omega, le gustaba estar por encima de alguien que se supone debería ser superior por ser alfa.

-¿Luthito?-

-¡LUTHOR PARA TI!- Había olvidado que ese maldito gustaba de burlarse de su nombre.

-¡Ay no me grites!- Wade intento moverse pero noto como no podía, por el amarre de la camilla. -¿Qué carajo?- No podía mover la cabeza con total libertad pero pudo notar su piel rugosa y desnuda por debajo. -¡¿QUÉ ME HICIERON?!-

-Te lo muestro...- Sonrió el omega, mientras se acercaba a la virilidad del mayor y comenzaba a masajearla.

-¡OYE DEJA AHÍ!- Grito Wade. Lex le masturbaba pero aquella parte no reaccionaba.

-¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si... Eres un omega feo y no me provocas nada...-

-Entonces subiré de nivel...- Dicho aquello se inclinó y comenzó a lamer y chupar el miembro del alfa.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO! ¡YA BASTA!- Wade trataba de zafarse pero era inútil, sentía un calor extraño, uno que rodeaba todo su cuerpo pero en aquella parte donde Luthor succionaba, estaba frío. -¡DÉJAME! ¡MI SALCHICHA ES PARA MI BABY BOY!-

El omega dejo de darle sexo oral y miraba burlón como nada hizo reaccionar aquella virilidad. --¿Aún no lo entiendes?- Lo miro orgulloso, superior a ese loco. –Esta porquería que llamas pene ya nunca va funcionar...-

-¿Qué?- Wilson sintió terror, por primera vez, dentro de aquella organización. -¡¿QUÉ ME HICIERON?!-

-Y otra cosa... El Capitán y Stark tuvieron un alfa... ¡JAJAJA!- Reía histérico. -¡SE TE ARRUINO EL PLAN! ¡IMBÉCIL!- 


	23. LOS COMIENZOS DE EDIPO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quien actúa con maldad hay que desearle suerte... tarde o temprano la necesitará.

**[SEIS MESES DESPUÉS]**

-Hora de la muerte... 6:45 a.m.- Veía inexpresivamente el cadáver de la pelirroja, o al menos las partes de cabello que le quedaban, verificando en ese tiempo que si era su color natural.

-Y ya son los cuatro...- Menciono su compañero, o más bien su estorbo, a un lado. –Me impresiona todo lo que pudo soportar, a diferencia de los otros tres...-

-Sí... Era una alfa muy fuerte, de haber seguido su instinto de supervivencia en vez de su moral, seguiría con vida...-

-¿De qué hablas Jean?- Pregunto David a tan extraña mención.

-Zemo le propuso unirse a nosotros, al pasar las pruebas de resistencia y destreza marcial, pero le escupió en la cara y dijo que prefería morir... Ahí lo tienes...- Señalo el cadáver a su corta distancia.

-Que tonta...- Suspiro. –En fin, hay que informarle al Capitán...-

-No, esta con su omega y su cachorro...-

-¿Y?-

-Debemos esperar...-

-¿Y qué? ¿Mientras tomamos el té con esta cosa?- Su burla fue acompañada con un ademan, sacudiendo el brazo de Natasha.

-Llevémosla al crematorio, después continuamos con el plan...-

El otro bufo con fastidio, esperaba que todo termine pronto. –Ya que...-

* * *

El infante no había parado de llorar, generalmente Harley era un bebe muy risueño, pero solo con Tony, no soportaba que otro le pusiera mano encima, ni siquiera su padre. –Shhhhh... Cariño tranquilo, por favor bebe...- Arrullaba el Capitán sin éxito alguno, pero parecía que le decía todo lo contrario, y es que no quería que Tony interrumpiera su sueño, el pobre se ocupaba de todo con el bebe y sentía que no estaba ayudándolo lo suficiente, pero tampoco como que Harley pusiera de su parte.

-Steve...- Un adormilado castaño entro a la habitación de las mil lágrimas, como nombro Wanda al cuartito del bebe la primera vez que ella tuvo que cuidarlo, ni siquiera toco al nene cuando con solo verla empezó a gritar en llanto. –Tranquilo...- Lentamente se lo arrebato en brazos, con solo olisquear el aire el chiquito empezó a bajar su volumen, dejando solo pequeños hipos saliendo de su garganta.

-Aún no sé cómo lo haces...- Comento feliz y un tanto decepcionado Steve, se suponía que tenía que apoyarlo con su cachorro, pero el cachorro seguía rechazándolo, aun no lo reconocía como su padre, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Ni yo...- Sonrió, se sentía alagado pero la fatiga le impedía disfrutar, el niño consumía todo su tiempo, pero lo agradecía ya que Steve no había podido tocarlo en ese tiempo, y su cuerpo aun no recuperaba su completo control, retrasando su próximo celo quizá unos meses más, no quería embarazarse otra vez. -¿Qué pasa amor?- El niño balbuceaba dulcemente mientras intentaba alcanzar la carita de su progenitor, a lo que Tony le ayudo acercando su rostro y sentir esas manitas palmear su piel, tan pequeñas, indefensas y cálidas. –Tranquilo pequeño...- Sonrió.

Steve por su parte veía la escena con una sonrisa, pero por dentro tenía una extraña sensación de malestar.

**[2 AÑOS DESPUÉS]**

El niño caminaba torpe pero adorablemente, tomando la mano de su padre como apoyo, en ese tiempo Harley había aprendido a saber quién era él, pero no había un vínculo tan fuerte como esperaban y eso era un caso extraño. Estaba consciente de que ese hombre era importante para su papi Tony y solo eso, no había cariño de por medio en realidad, más bien no quería amar a nadie que no fuera papi Tony, al resto los toleraba solo porque aún era un niño "inocente".

-Aquí Harley...- Señalo Steve un pedazo del patio trasero que estaba recién escarbado. El niño se acercó con cuidado y arrojo al conejito, no estaba totalmente muerto, pero tampoco tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir, Harley le había saltado demasiadas veces encima.

-Bien hecho pequeño...- Palmeo la cabecita del infante, entre más crecía tomaba facciones un poco más fuertes y parecidas a las de Steve, le daba orgullo, pero al menor le molestaba.

-¡Yo quello!- Alzo sus bracitos al mayor, quien tenía la pala en sus manos, había visto a su padre usarla antes y quería intentar eso que hizo hace meses con un soldado, cuando lo golpeo como en las caricaturas que veía pero esa vez al hombre le había brotado un extraño liquido rojo y partecitas de su cabeza estaban en el suelo, verlo en la vida real era más divertido que en la televisión, pero el niño no tenía idea de que esta vez se usaría para su verdadero propósito.

-No Harley, es muy pesada para ti...-

-Pello... Yo quello...- Sus ojitos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Cuando seas un niño grande te daré tu propia pala, mientras quédate aquí sentadito ¿Si?- El niño de mala gana se dejó caer al lado, donde la tierra apenas iba borrando el rastro con el crecimiento del césped, el rastro donde Zemo yacía enterrado. De todos los hoyos en esa maldita tierra, solo en ese pedazo Steve estaba consciente de que su antiguo jefe descansaba, había ordenado a Jean y David no quemarlo como en otras veces, le tenía gratitud por haberlo convertido en el gran alfa que era ahora, pero si no le hubiera insinuado que quería experimentar con su hijo, hubiera seguido respetando su vida.

-¡AAAH!- El niño hizo un berrinche ahí en el suelo, estaba demasiado consentido y no aceptaba ese reproche de su padre.

-Harley si te portas bien te daré un dulce...-

-¡HELADU!-

-Un dulce dije...-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Y el berrinche se hizo más fuerte, el chiquillo tenía potentes pulmones a tan corta edad, tanto así como para que Tony lo escuchara desde el segundo piso y corriera a ellos, pensando que su hijo estaba herido o algo peor.

-¡HARLEY!- Tony lo tomo en brazos, el niño se por instinto dejo de llorar y se acurruco contra su papi para aspirar las feromonas que emanaban de su pecho y cuello. -¿Qué paso?-

Cuando Steve iba a contestar Harley se le adelanto y con sus ojitos húmedos miro directamente a Tony. –Quello heladu...-

-¡Tony no le des helado!- Steve no iba aceptar que su hijo hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Steve no seas así, es solo un niño...-

-¡PADRE MALO!- Le grito Harley a Steve y volvió a sollozar contra el hombro de su papi Tony.

-Ven mi amor, un poco de helado no te hará daño...- El castaño se giró, ignorando completamente la mala cara que tenía Steve, cuando se dio la vuelta Harley se quedó mirándolo por detrás, sus ojos habían dejado de llorar y miraban intensamente a su papá, no había expresión de nada, pero esa mirada igual a la suya hizo a Steve recorrer un escalofrió horrible por toda la espina dorsal. ¿Acaso a esto le llamaban karma? ¿Se pondrá peor?

**[3 AÑOS DESPUÉS]**

Estaba mal, estaba muy mal, pero ¿Cómo podría seguir soportándolo? Habían pasado 5 años y medio ya, pero su hijo parecía no amar a nadie más que Tony, su Tony, prácticamente Harley le robaba la atención de su omega, y este no podía con el dolor de ignorarle sus caprichos o los mimos que Steve tan desesperadamente deseaba también, se sentía horrible con la simple idea de que estaba en una batalla que no podía perder ni ganar, es decir, si obtenía la atención de Tony inmediatamente Harley se abalanzaba al llanto y la desesperación, incluso una vez sintió miedo, miedo de su hijo, cuando este no quería estar en sus brazos y entre patadas y jaloneos le había mordido la mano, pero su miedo fue que lo hizo con tal fuerza que llego a perforar el hueso, según la revisión médica, era casi como haber sido atacado por una piraña. Pero también estaba su pelea consigo mismo, más de una vez se planteó asesinar a su hijo, tener otro no sería problema, pero imaginar el profundo daño que le haría a Tony era peor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Un grito y un estruendo se escucharon cerca de las escaleras de emergencia, como el pasillo estaba casi vacío, daba lugar al eco, el único lugar en todo H.Y.D.R.A que podía poseer eco, por eso había sido fácil identificar el origen de este. Cuando el Capitán, su omega y algunos soldados llegaron fue impactante ver como hasta al final en el suelo, yacía David tirado en un gran charco de sangre, Wanda estaba ahí con Harley en brazos, apenas el niño vio a su papi y como siempre se desligo del incomodo abrazo de la pelirroja y fue contra Tony para ser cargado, el omega lo protegió de la escena llevándoselo de ahí.

-¿Qué paso?- Encaro Steve a la mujer, se supone que estaba estaría como niñera de su hijo, quería tener al menos una noche solo con su Tony, ¿Era mucho pedir? ya habían sido años sin tocarlo, más que simples abrazos y besos, aquellos por los cuales parecía que su hijo lo despreciaba aún más. Pero no llego ni a subir a su cama cuando aquello paso.

-Yo... Yo fui al baño, solo fue un minuto Capitán y... Y Harley se me escapo de la habitación, cuando salí a buscarlo escuche el golpe, vine y aquí estaba...- Respondió temblorosa la mujer.

Hubo un gran silencio, nadie sabía que deducir con aquello, es decir, ¿No pudo ser el niño? ¿Verdad?

* * *

Mientras tanto Tony se encontraba en su habitación con la luz de sus ojos, el único por el cual valía la pena seguir viviendo, su pequeño Harley. Era increíble como en el pasado había deseado tanto sacárselo de encima, recordar todo lo que paso por culpa de Steve y como ese niño lejos de recordarle el dolor, simplemente de un día para otro comenzó a sentir una gran conexión con él, era un pedacito suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más, aunque a Steve no le pareciera. Gracias a su pequeño, su alfa no lo había podido tocar, todo ese tiempo en el que lo intento, su Harley salía al rescate y lo salvaba de las garras del mayor, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría retenerlo, pero si su deducción era correcta entonces su bebé era capaz de cualquier cosa para que su padre no se propasara más allá de lo que debía.

-Papi...-

-¿Si mi cielo?-

-Te amo...-

-Yo también corazón...-

-Papi ¿Eres feliz?-

-Solo contigo...-

-Cuando sea grande, quiero casarme contigo papi...-

Aquello lo dejo impactado -Harley...- Su hijo era su salvación y su perdición al mismo tiempo, después de todo no podía ignorar quien era su otro padre.

Steve aun no lo tenía en claro, pero el karma le caería como un balde, pero en vez de agua este traería sangre, una mucho más fría que la de él. Harley seria su perdición.

-Te amo papi...- 


	24. EPÍLOGO

El caos y la destrucción pueden venir en diferentes formas, por ejemplo en aquel que yacía parado enfrente suyo, mientras las llamas consumían todo el lugar. El olor a sangre y carne en descomposición era opacado por el sofocante calor del humo. Trato de levantarse pero era inútil, ambas piernas habían sido destrozadas ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento todo se había ido al carajo?

-Padre...- Ah es cierto, fue cuando aspiro ese dulce olor a vainilla y chocolate.

-To...- Intentaba suplicar. -... ny...- Aun en su último aliento, en su último pensamiento, todo siempre fue por su omega destinado. ¿Qué más podría albergar la mente insana de Steve Rogers?

El adolescente se acercó a paso recto y porte elegante ¿Cómo es que las llamas no le estaban afectando? Debería estar asfixiándose como él. –Shhhhh...- Silencio, de rodillas al suelo coloco la cabeza de su padre en ellas en un acto de consuelo que para el rubio mayor era más como una burla, pensándolo bien siempre se había burlado de su padre.

Cuando era un bebé y lloraba por la atención de Tony, cuando empezó a dar sus primeros pasos todo por alcanzar a Tony, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras _–"Mamá..."-_ para Tony desde luego, cuando sus manitas se aferraban a la cara del castaño en un intento de besar a su mamá... De tal palo tal astilla.

Si bien los hijos son una bendición, este fue su maldición. -Ha... Har...- Quería huir de su contacto, tantos años sin recibir afecto de ese bastardo, porque para el Capitán ese nunca fue su hijo.

-Todo estará bien...- Sonrió. –Para mí...- Sus manos acariciaban aquellas hebras ya no tan doradas del mayor.

Aun con súper suero el tiempo había tenido sus efectos en Steve, algunas canas no tan visibles por el escombro, el humo, y la sangre pegados a su cabellera. –To...- Su garganta yo no podía pronunciar más allá, su visión ya débil solo contemplaba un borrón anaranjado y rojo producto de las llamas en movimiento por todo alrededor.

-Padre...- Al menor podía contemplarlo perfectamente, aquella cabellera rubia (parecida a la suya) salpicada en sangre, esos ojos antes azules ahora como brillantes rubíes. –Te quiero...- Sus manos, anti-naturalmente heladas, rodearon el cuello de Steve.

Siempre lo supo, pero nunca hizo nada ¿Por qué? Tony. Siempre había sido por Tony, Tony por aquí, Tony por allá, Tony, Tony Tony. Siempre supo que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero nunca le importo si eso significaba tener a su omega.

Quería reír, quería llorar ¿Ese era el fruto de todo su esfuerzo? Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos dicen. Ese cuervo le saco los ojos a cada integrante de H.Y.D.R.A, pulverizo la organización con tan solo quince años.

La búsqueda del soldado perfecto resulto en el monstruo perfecto, aquel capaz de acabar con su propio creador, o más bien acabar con sus creadores. ¿Qué esperar de un alfa demente y un omega genio? Solo el monstruo perfecto.

Sabía que Harley seria su perdición desde que vio esos ojos azules cuando era bebé, el niño tenía su misma mirada, toda falta de cordura reflejada en su hijo. Los años hablaron por si solos y por mucho que hubiera querido matarlo... ¡Tony! Siempre fue por Tony.

Dicen que los hijos son la cruz personal de cada padre, pues el suyo era una cruz invertida que rivalizaba con el mismísimo Satanás.

Aun acosta de sacrificar y arruinar varias vidas, incluyendo la suya. Ahí estaba el resultado, su omega en quién sabe dónde ¿Vivo? ¿Muerto? Jamás lo sabría, le perdió la vista en algún punto de todo el caos.

Sus oídos zumbaban pero en sus últimos segundos pudo escuchar a la perfección. -Auf Wiedersehen Vater...- El último adiós.

_Y el cuello se rompió._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sus parpados hormigueaban sin parar, intento mover su mano y aliviar la comezón pero algo alrededor de su muñeca se lo impidió, el sonido de algo metálico chocando. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero destellos blancos lo cegaban, obligándole a parpadear incontrolablemente.

Por más que movía sus manos estas no cedían al agarre metálico. -¡Doctor! ¡Despertó!- Escucho una escandalosa voz femenina. ¿Doctor? ¿Estaba en un hospital?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la cegadora luz blanquecina del lugar le impedía enfocar su visión, abrió y cerró sus parpados hasta que sus orbes se acostumbraron al pulcro escenario donde hallaba.

Sus manos palmearon alrededor, su cuerpo yacía de forma horizontal sobre aquella vieja base acolchonada que recordaba en sus años internado en... Oh no.

-Rogers...- No se había dado cuenta en el momento que alguien se había parado a su lado, aquella voz bien conocida. –Regresaste...- Estaba en Thanoshella.

Una lucecita fue directo a sus parpados, intento apartarse pero el mayor le tomo bruscamente de la barbilla y lo obligo a quedarse inmóvil mientras la lamparilla le cegaba otra vez, años sin una revisión médica y las seguía odiando.

 _"Regresaste"_ fue lo que dijo el doctor, cuando pudo apartar la vista el horror impregno en su ser.

Sus manos atadas a las esposas contra aquella mullida camilla, sus brazos igual de escuálidos al igual que su pecho flaco, todo rastro de musculatura no estaban. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Estupefacto intento moverse más pero un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza lo obligo a detenerse, seguido de un fuerte zumbar en sus oídos.

-Rogers no te muevas...- Gruño Strange.

-Tu... ¿Có... Cómo es que... Si-Sigues vivo?-

La ética profesional dicta no mezclar el trabajo con lo personal, el Doctor Strange estuvo esperando tanto para que despertara. –Eso debería decirlo yo...- Dijo en un tono antipático y seco. –En tu condición, aquel golpe debió matarte...- Tanto para que despertara, y saborear la agonía de ese mal nacido que le arrebato a su hijo.

 _-"¿Golpe?"-_ ¿A qué se refería? ¿Dónde estaba Tony? ¿Y Harley? ¿Por qué el Strange mayor seguía vivo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El alfa mayor se acercó a su cabeza, no se había percatado del vendaje que le rodeaba. -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

_-¡STEVE GRANT ROGERS QUEDAS DETENIDO!-_

Y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**"DIARIO LOCAL: ¡DESPERTÓ!"** _

**_Después de ocho meses el asesino estudiantil Steve Rogers, quien fuera responsable de la muerte de cuatro estudiantes de casta alfa, despertó del coma._ **

**_Steve Rogers había sido agredido fuertemente en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol, este ataque había sido hecho por su cómplice Wade Wilson, criminal, traficante y asesino más buscado en Canadá. Quien en medio de una discusión había decidido traicionar a su compañero criminal y tomar de rehén al joven heredero omega Anthony Stark._ **

**_Sin embargo la P.A.P.D. en conjunto con la policía de Nueva York lograron neutralizar los movimientos de Wade Wilson y su intento de huir, rescatando a Anthony Stark a tiempo..._ **

Ocho meses, espere ocho meses a que ese maldito desgraciado abriera los ojos. A pesar de todo mi tormento no había terminado, mi cuerpo había quedado tan mancillado que me fue imposible deshacerme del bastardo en mi vientre.

Un intento de aborto seria mortal, ni siquiera me importaba mi vida si con eso me sacaba de encima el parásito que me atormentaba, pero mis padres y amigos impidieron todo atentado contra mi vida.

Mis uñas quedaron marcadas en mi vientre, hematomas violetas, rojizos y verdosos producto de la furia que yo mismo ejercía contra mi vientre. Las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico cada noche. Si querías causar una gran impresión en mí, lo lograste Steve Rogers.

Fueron meses de tortura corporal y mental, no quería seguir viviendo después de tanto daño que ese maldito alfa de mierda había causado en mi vida.

Pero contra todo pronóstico la empresa de mi padre otra vez comenzó a levantarse, decía que las últimas inversiones habían jugado a su favor, pero yo creo que era la lástima que yo provocaba, que pena doy ¿No?

La caridad de las personas había girado a favor de mi familia, a mí no me importaba ser rico o pobre, solo quería dejar de sentir dolor.

Solo espero que el tiempo pase y me ayude a sanar, que la pena máxima caiga sobre Steve Rogers y olvidarme de esta parte de mi vida para siempre.

Incluyendo aquel pequeño monstruo...

**_"DIARIO LOCAL: ¡SE DICTA SENTENCIA!"_ **

**_Después de dos meses de haber despertado, el asesino Steve Rogers fue sentenciado a pena de muerte, al igual que el criminal Wade Wilson..._ **

Los sueños pueden manifestar los más profundos deseos del subconsciente ¿Y las pesadillas? Siempre creí que no había diferencia. Mi sueño, mi deseo, mi todo siempre fue por Tony, y aunque sea por un tiempo lo tuve en mis manos.

¿Mi único arrepentimiento? Haber despertado...

Tuve una vida con él, en mis pesadillas. ¿Peor es nada? ¿No?

Nada fue real después de aquel golpe en mi cabeza, culpa del traidor de Wade. Al menos pago por lo que hizo, ¿Acaso no aprendió de Bucky? Es de mala suerte quitarme a mi Tony.

Dicen que el "hubiera" no existe, pero es inevitable no pensar en ello. Todos hubieran querido cambiar una parte de su vida, que las cosas hubieran ido por otro rumbo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Wilson no me hubiera golpeado?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera despertado?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si H.Y.D.R.A hubiera existido?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Peter?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Stephen?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Thor?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Bucky?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera presentado ante Tony en su primer día de secundaria?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi madre no me hubiera abandonado?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a mi padre?

-¿Últimas palabras?-

Supongo que nunca lo sabré. –Te amo Tony...-

_Y la Inyección descendió por sus venas._

**[20 AÑOS DESPUÉS]**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero todo había valido la pena. Años de terapia me ayudaron a retomar mi vida, al principio fue difícil pero el amor de mi familia y mis amigos me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Antes creía que el destino y la vida eran unas perras conmigo, mira que ponerme de destinado a semejante alfa desquiciado ¿Es enserio? Pero...

Una parte de mí sentía lastima por ese pobre infeliz, una vida tan miserable como la que vivió Steve Rogers solo podía resultar en una mente retorcida y obsesiva como la suya. Aun en sus últimos días solo pudo pensar en mí, o al menos eso dicen los diarios, libros y documentales que hablan sobre él.

Hablando de... Ninguno menciona que paso con el niño, ese por el que tanto daño le cause a mi vientre. Todos hablan de que aborte con éxito, nada más fuera de la verdad. Lo que es un hecho es que no quise verlo después de darle a luz, lo lamento por el bebé que no tenía la culpa de todo lo que paso, pero no quería tener nada que ver con Steve Rogers.

Pero eso no quiere decir que perdone a Rogers ni mucho menos, tal vez en otra vida pudimos haber sido felices los tres. Pero en esta no.

Ahora aquí estoy, el gran magnate Tony Stark dueño de las Industrias Stark, aquel que pudo salir de entre las llamas del infierno llamado Steve Rogers. Para resurgir como todo un fénix.

 _-¿Papá?-_ Mi hijo me llama a través del celular.

Mi hermoso Peter es mi orgullo, después de todo lo que pase jamás me imagine que sería padre, muchos pensaron que era lo último que quería. Pero al conocer a Walter Lawson supe que quería todo con él.

Aquel alfa cuya vida le había arrebatado a su omega destinada en un accidente automovilístico, fue en la sala de espera de mi psicólogo donde nos conocimos ¿Qué romántico no? Lo dije y lo repito; el destino y la vida pueden ser unas perras con la gente que no lo merece.

La depresión por la muerte de su pareja lo habían orillado a varios intentos de suicidios, pero al igual que yo, él no estaba solo. Su amiga Carol Danvers lo ayudo a salir adelante.

Años y años de encontrarnos en aquella sala dieron origen a una amistad, luego una relación y ahora aquí estoy, con un maravilloso esposo y un hijo de por medio.

_-Peter cariño ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¡Papá! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Hable con él y acepto!-_

Mi Peter pasa por los estragos de la adolescencia omega, una época que personalmente no quiero recordar, pero eso no significa que mi pequeño sufra la suya. Hace días tuvimos la temida "charla" con él, después de que nos confesara la atracción que sentía por su nuevo amigo, un estudiante de intercambio alemán.

Este atrajo de inmediato su atención ¿Por qué? era un alfa, y no cualquier alfa, ¡Era su alfa! Y al parecer era el más guapo y popular del colegio. Pero no solo tenía la atención de mi Peter, como era de esperarse también la de muchos omegas y betas que querían estar con el extranjero.

Mi Peter es el omega más hermoso y no lo digo solo porque sea su padre, pero a veces es muy tímido y al ver a tantos fanáticos alrededor de aquel alfa alemán, mi pequeño creyó que no tenía oportunidad alguna de llamar su atención, por muy destinados que fueran.

Al parecer mi hijo estaba equivocado. _-¡Te lo dije Peter! Sabía que podrías conquistarlo...-_ Hace semanas que se habían hecho amigos y ahora ya eran novios ¡Ese es mi hijo! _–Y... ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi futuro yerno? Tengo que amortiguarle la caída a tu padre...-_ Mi amado Walter a veces olvida que Peter ya no es un niño.

 _-Si... Sobre eso... Yo... Lo... Lo in-invite a comer hoy...-_ Vaya, mi niño no pierde el tiempo.

_-¿Tan pronto?-_

_-¿Estuvo mal? ¿Fue muy rápido? ¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no precipite las cosas! ¡Lo último que quiero es que piense que soy un desesperado!-_

_-Peter... Peter tranquilo, respira... No, no te preocupes, está bien... Si el acepto entonces quiere decir que va enserio contigo...-_

_-¿Tu... Tú crees?-_

_-¡Claro que sí! Entonces ¿Pasamos por ustedes al salir de clases?-_

_-Que Happy pase por nosotros... Tu... Por favor habla con papá, no quiero que me avergüence con sus celos de padre alfa sobreprotector...-_

_-Entendido...-_

_-Eso también va para ti papá...-_

_-¡Oye! Respeto tu decisión solo porque estás enamorado, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre omega, sobreprotegiéndote de todos modos...-_

_-Jajaja ¡Papá!-_ Ok lo admito, a veces yo también olvido que Peter ya no es un niño. ¿A quien engaño? ¡Siempre será mi bebé!

_-Ya enserio hijo... Todo saldrá bien...-_

_-Oye papá... Una cosa más...-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Evi... Eviten hacerle mu-muchas preguntas... So-Sobre su pa-pasado...-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Él... Pues... No ha tenido una niñez muy feliz que digamos... Sus padres lo abandonaron cuando era un bebé, creció en un orfanato de mala muerte, lo adoptaron pero...-_

_-Ok, detente jovencito ya entendí...-_

_-A... A él no le molesta hablar de eso, pe-pero tampoco es un tema que le guste sacar a relucir todo el tiempo... Y... No quiero que se sienta incómodo y...-_

_-Descuida cariño, trataremos de no ser imprudentes con él...-_

_-Gracias papá...-_

_-Aunque no prometo nada...-_

_-¡PAPÁ!-_ Y colgué.

Me da gracia ver a mi Peter así de enamorado, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado por alguien. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de alfa será?

* * *

Espero en las afueras del colegio ¿Cuánto tardara este imbécil? Oh... Ahí viene, con esa gran e imbécil sonrisa de enamorado.

-¡HARLEY!- Tan eufórico y estúpido como siempre. -¿Es-Esperaste mucho?- Agradezco no tener que compartir todas las clases con este idiota.

-Descuida Peter, salí veinte minutos antes que tú...- Algunos que pasan nos miran, más al iluso omega frente a mí. Puedo oler su descontento, y esas miradas asesinas, Peter Lawson Stark es el omega más envidiado de la escuela. ¡Patético! ¿Envidiar a este idiota? Mejor ténganme lastima por tan omega iluso que me toco.

Puedo oler su alegría alrededor. -Mi... Mi chofer ya vi-viene para acá...- Odio las fresas.

Su cara se torna roja y sus manos tiemblan ¿Este es el futuro heredero de Industrias Stark? Sin duda ¡Patético! –Tranquilo Peter...- Tomo su barbilla y le doy un rápido beso ¡Qué asco! –Todo estará bien...- Al menos para mí.

-Yo... Es que... Har-Harley...- Su esencia omega es tan empalagosa, en vez de estarlo abrazando debería estrangularlo, ese asqueroso olor va a quedar en mi ropa ¡Tendré que quemarla después de esto!

-Todo saldrá bien Peter...- Dejo fluir mi aroma alfa, la menta comienza a opacar la peste de la fresa que transpira este idiota.

-¿Tú crees?- Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, anda Peter inhala mi aroma y si puedes ahógate con el.

-Claro que si... Oh dejo de llamarme Harley Zemo...- Lo que tiene que hacer uno por venganza.

Después de todo...

¿Quién sospecharía que su alfa destinado es su medio hermano?

-Te... Te amo Harley...-

-Ich _"te"_ liebe _"odio"_ dich _"hermano"_ Peter...-

**HAIL HYDRA!**

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar esta obra en wattpad y seguirme por facebook: MuerArt.


End file.
